En el fin del principio
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: Por descuidos de Yamcha, Bulma viaja a una época diferente donde los saiyajins acabaron con casi toda la raza humana todo se complica cuando quiera regresar a su tiempo y lidiar con el príncipe Vegeta•Hiatus•
1. Engaños ocultos

**Esta historia se da en un Universo Alterno, en donde Kakarotto o también conocido como Goku, acaba con la vida del príncipe Vegeta y también de Freezer, culminándose en el súper saiyajin. Así que Bulma vive en esta época llena de paz y tranquilidad, por el momento.  
Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia en un Universo Alterno****  
****---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****  
**

**Engaños ocultos  
****  
**

**Capitulo 1.**

En una oscura habitación, donde apenas se podía ver los rayos del sol, dos amantes estaban recostados, cada quien sumisos en sus pensamientos e ideas… Aquella noche la cama desbordaba pasión y deseos de lujuria, ahora los cuerpos de aquella sesión de sexo, descansaban placidamente, contemplando el pequeño rayo de sol que salía de la cortina, no hablaban, solo la respiración tranquila y serena, era el único sonido que acompañaba a la habitación más los constantes cambios cuando el cuerpo movía de posición en la cama, hasta que por fin, uno de ellos se levantó de la cama, envuelta por las sabanas, abrió completamente la cortina del cuarto y poco a poco los rayos del sol, alumbraban a la habitación.

- La luz del sol es demasiado intensa ¿No lo crees Yamcha? – Dijo una mujer muy sensual, tenía el pelo hasta los hombros color café claro, ojos grandes y verdes, se talló los ojos y le brindó una sonrisa a su interlocutor – Me gustan mucho los días soleados.-

- Hanna – se sentó Yamcha en la cama y se talló los ojos – A mi también me gustan mucho los días soleados, aunque prefiero descansar, ayer le tuve que decir a Bulma que tenia una junta muy importante para ver si podía salir en la próxima edición de una revista de deportes – se sobaba las sienes.

- ¿Aun sigues con Bulma? – Dijo con enfado y cruzando los brazos - ¿Acaso no piensas terminar con ella Yamcha? – lo miró con desagrado y se sentó del otro lado de la cama.

- Aún, la verdad es que no lo se Hanna – Dijo sin ganas – Necesito pensar las cosas, Bulma es una persona muy importante para mí, ya te lo había dicho Hanna.-

- ¡Eso lo se Yamcha! – Dijo dolida Hanna – Pero no puedes pretender que andas con ella, o que andas conmigo, soy una súper modelo de élite – se levantó de la cama y cruzando los brazos camino hacía el otro extremo de la cama para encarar a Yamcha – Nuestra relación ya lleva ¡8 meses! ¿Crees que la heredera a la Corporación Cápsula no se ha dado cuenta de esto? -

- No creo – divagó un poco en sus palabras, se quedo viendo a esos ojos verdes que sabía en cualquier momento esos ojos iban estallar en un mar de lágrimas – Si ella lo supiera, ella ya me hubiera reclamado, la conozco perfectamente, llevó años conociéndola Hanna – bajó la voz y su cabeza y en susurro prosiguió hablando – La conozco perfectamente Hanna.-

- ¡Lo se! – Se puso las manos en su cintura – No tienes que estármelo repitiendo en la cara Yamcha ¡Por Kami-Sama! – Le dio la espalda - ¿Acaso no entiendes?-

- Claro que lo entiendo Hanna – la abrazó por detrás y le empezó a susurrar – Sabes que te quiero mucho Hanna, solo dame un poco de tiempo más – le empezó a besar por el cuello muy sensual y apasionadamente.

- Yamcha, uhm – Hanna se volteó para seguir besándolo en la boca.

La sabana que envolvía el ligero cuerpo de la modelo seguía en su cuerpo, ya que la sabana hacía presión con el cuerpo desnudo de Yamcha, las manos de la modelo descansaban en los hombros de su amado amante, múltiples besos fugaces se iniciaron, el hombre jugueteaba con el pelo corto de su amante, mientras le besaba el cuello sin cesar, pronto los dos se vieron envueltos con la sabana de la mujer, tumbándose en la cama sin dejar de besarse o hablar, Yamcha quedo debajo de Hanna, las manos de Yamcha contorneaban el delgado cuerpo de su acompañante, mientras que ella jugaba con el sexo del hombre brindándole ligeros quejidos de placer, Yamcha empezó a bajarle poco a poco la ligera sabana que cubría el esbelto cuerpo de la mujer, Yamcha empezó a besarle los senos y a saciarse de aquel sabor de aquella mujer, succionando cuantas veces tenía ganas de el pezón duro de la mujer.

La mujer daba gritos de plena satisfacción por el trabajo que Yamcha ejercía sobre ella, Yamcha empezó a bajar poco a poco dando besos a cada parte del cuerpo, contorneando suavemente con sus dedos la esbelta figura de la modelo, el hombre con uno de sus dedos empezó a meterlo en la cavidad de la vagina de la mujer, con ritmos suaves y veloces a la vez, la mujer lanzo grandes gritos de placer, Hanna llevo uno de sus dedos a su clítoris dándose más placer, masturbándose mientras Yamcha seguía penetrándola con sus dedos.

El sonido de un teléfono hizo que Hanna perdiera la concentración del arduo trabajo que hacia su amante, Yamcha sin embargo no prestaba atención al sonido del teléfono, no obstante quería saciarse más de sexo, ya que su vida se había vuelto algo monótona y ajetreada por eso opto por una nueva vida llena de peligro que hace tiempo ya no sucedía eso. La tierra había regresado a la paz.

- Yamcha, uhm, uhm – Dijo Hanna un poco cortante debido a que Yamcha aún seguía dándole placer - ¿Qué no piensas contestar el teléfono?-

- ¿El teléfono? – Dijo incrédulo dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a Hanna como cualquier felino acechando a su presa, y de momento se quedó viendo en el buró, donde yacía el dichoso celular con el fastidioso sonido, prendiendo y apagando las luces – No te preocupes Hanna – le ronroneo, sin inmutarse si quiera en saber quien era y al instante apagó al susodicho teléfono – Ya no te preocupes más, han de ser esos fastidiosos empresarios, ya no te distraigas más con el sonido tan fastidioso del teléfono – le agarró la barbilla y le dio un tierno beso – Ahora concéntrate en lo nuestro – la mujer le dio una sonrisa de complicidad y le beso con mas ímpetu.

- No me contesta, que fastidio – Bulma se tumbó en un sillón arrojando bruscamente el teléfono celular, cerro sus ojos tratando de pasar el coraje ejercido por esos momentos – El muy maldito apagó el celular, quisiera saber ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo en estos momentos?-

De golpe se levantó del sillón, subió las escaleras y empezó a buscar un poco de ropa deportiva, no tenía las ganas de vestirse, su vida se había vuelto ajetreada, extrañaba con muchas ganas aquellos días en donde tenía muchas aventuras con sus amigos, cuando su vida peligro con aquel saiyajin que venía por las esferas del dragón, también cuando ese lagarto venía en busca de las esferas del dragón pero cual sería su desgracia al encontrárselo en Namekusei haciéndose llamar Freezer, sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando su nave se descompuso y Goku no llegaba al susodicho planeta de los namekianos, por suerte aunque en esa batalla murió Krillin, y en la anterior batalla con ese saiyajin murió su mejor amigo y también su amor Yamcha, pudieron revivirlo, aunque estaba feliz por que Colunga había revivido a Yamcha se sentía extraña, no sabía el por que se sentía extraña pero era así.

La vida se hizo un poco monótona junto a Yamcha, ya no le veía como un reto en su vida, como aquel jovencito ladronzuelo que fue hace muchos años, se había convertido en un buen deportista y asediado por muchas mujeres hermosas, la Tierra regresó a vivir tranquila y sin problemas, aquellos días en los que ese saiyajin llegó, o en los que Freezer la inundo terror, realmente los añoraba, aunque temía por su vida en aquellas múltiples ocasiones. No se sentía vacía, se sentía con llena de vida, sabía que Goku iba a vencer, pero si llegaba a morir, se sentiría feliz por que estuvo en una aventura que muchas mujeres jamás en su vida harían, aunque claro cabe mencionar que nunca se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, cuando regresó a la Tierra sana y salva, optó por hacerse un cambio de look, su cabello dio un cambio drástico se volvió esponjado y chino, aunque no era el tipo de reto que quería y Yamcha en esa entonces ya se había vuelto un hombre muy codiciado por las empresas de deportes y también para comercializar algún producto, cosa que a ella no le molestaba por que se sentía muy feliz por él, tan pronto como se hizo ese cambio de look, tan pronto se lo quitó regresándolo al cabello lacio que siempre ha tenido y un poco corto llegándole hasta los hombros.

Bulma se recostó en la cama después de ya haberse cambiado con la ropa deportiva, cerró sus ojos y se quedó pensando "¿Realmente mi vida se ha vuelto tan aburrida y monótona?, como desearía volver al pasado y volver a repetir aquellos días que todos buscábamos las esferas del dragón, cuando ese saiyajin vino y fue terminado por Goku, no tengo la menor idea del como se llamaba ese ser no recuerdo su nombre, pero casi me moría al ver el cuerpo de Yamcha que yacía ahí en la tierra, cuando ese ser Freezer por poco gana" Se levantó de la cama y fue rumbo al balcón puso sus manos en el barandal y sus ojos se perdieron en las orillas de los últimos edificios que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver "También ya estoy harta que Yamcha me vea la cara de estúpida" Apretó mas el barandal y también apretó mas las quijada "Basta de que me vea como alguna segunda opción, se que tiene otra por ahí, no se por que no lo encaro, es estúpido soy una persona orgullosa, ya me estoy hartando de estos jueguitos estúpidos, siempre evade las cosas, siempre evade el tema del que nos casemos, esta no es la vida que quiero ¿Pero que es lo quiero? Quiero aventuras, quiero vivir soy una persona joven, bonita, atractiva e inteligente, a veces me pregunto si realmente amo a Yamcha, él ya hizo su vida completamente y en cierto punto me alegra, pero yo quisiera algo más, pero a veces no salen las cosas como uno lo imagina, me pregunto que hubiera sucedido si ese saiyajin viviera, o si Freezer nunca lo hubieran matado, tal vez me arrepienta de pensar esas cosas si eso llegara a suceder" Rió irónicamente a las palabras pensadas "Tal vez hubiera muerto o tal vez no, eso no importa ya, lo bueno que Goku se convirtió en ese ser legendario llamado Súper Saiyajin y mató a Freezer, después de que Freezer volvió nuevamente a cobrar venganza, si no hubiera sido por la técnica que aprendió en aquel planeta, la teletransportación, nos hubieran matado, aunque ese sujeto vino con otro, pero al final lo mataron, han pasado ya un año desde lo sucedido de eso y no he vuelto a saber nada de la familia Son."

- Señorita, señorita Bulma – una sirvienta gritaba muy suavemente a Bulma y con una de sus manos tapo la bocina del teléfono – Le hablan por teléfono.-

Bulma dejo de apretar el barandal, que de alguna manera u otra le ayudaba a descargar esos sueños queridos por ella.

- Lo siento no te escuché – Dijo volteándola a ver - ¿Quién es?-

- Es la señora Son, señorita, ¿Le digo que desea contestar o mejor que le hable luego? – Dijo incrédula la sirvienta.

- No, déme el teléfono por favor – Cogió el teléfono "Y yo que en estos momentos hablaba de ellos" – Hola amiga – Dijo alegremente.

- Hola Bulma, hace tiempo que no escuchaba tu voz – Dijo reconfortablemente Milk. 

- Lo se, lo se, tampoco la tuya – tapó la bocina y le dijo a su sirvienta – Te puedes retirar, muchas gracias – la sirvienta asintió y salió de la habitación de inmediato - ¿Cómo han estado Milk? ¿Cómo ha estado Goku y Gohan?-

- Yo bien Bulma, como siempre Bulma, mi Goku anda entrenando nada lo para, y Gohan estudiando debe de ser uno de los mejores investigadores – Dijo muy orgullosa.

- Me parece muy bien Milk, y no dudo que no lo llegue a hacer Milk – recargó el teléfono en su hombro y siguió viendo el paisaje de sus ciudad – Hace tiempo que no te veía Milk ¿Qué te parece si vienes hoy a mi casa?-

- Pero Bulma… - se quedó divagando Milk – Los estudios de Gohan no se pueden interrumpir, además que ya es un poco tarde.-

- ¿Y eso que tiene Milk? – una brisa de aire hizo que el pelo se le revolviera – Una vez que descanse Gohan no es malo, además que casi un año que no nos vemos, y no hay ninguna molestia, hay muchas habitaciones de huéspedes, si gustan se pueden dormir en mi casa, además que me gustaría charlar contigo Milk, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.-

-Bueno, ¡Esta bien Bulma!, nos veremos dentro de una hora, hace tiempo que no he sabido nada de ti, así que me gustaría enterarme en como la vida te ha tratado Bulma, nos vemos más tarde – y sin dejar contestar a la peliazul colgó el teléfono.

Bulma no se inmutó en volver a llamar a la sirvienta para que se llevara el teléfono al lugar que le correspondía, de cualquier manera había muchos teléfonos por la casa, así que no le veía la necesidad de llamarle… Nuevamente un sonido salió del bolso del pantalón deportivo que traía puesto en esos momentos, metió su mano sin ninguna preocupación, no esperaba llamada de nadie, solo poco gente tenía el numero de su celular, así que si alguien le llamaba a ese numero era tal vez por que era algo de suma importancia, pero al sacar el dichoso teléfono se dio cuenta que no era algo tan importante como ella creía, se quedó pensando en contestar o no el teléfono, ya bastante tenía en hablarle con anterioridad, se tenía que hacer del rogar, pero algo desconocido hizo que flaqueara y contestara el celular.

- Yamcha – Dijo sin ánimos - ¿Qué deseas?-

- Perdón Bulma – Dijo preocupado Yamcha.

- ¿Perdón? – Alzó una ceja y prefirió poner al celular en modo de altavoz para ahorrarse la molestia de agarrarlo y lo puso en el barandal – Y esta vez por que me pides perdón – Dijo irónicamente, "Ahora por que me va a pedir perdón, como si no supiera que todas esas juntas, comerciales y demás son para ver a las otras, esta rutina me esta aburriendo y creo que lo mejor es que hable con él cuanto antes, se ha puesto esta situación ya muy fastidiosa y dolorosa para mí".

- Vi que me hablaste por teléfono anteriormente y pues…-

- No me digas Yamcha, que fue esta vez, déjame adivinar ¿Una junta tal vez? O ¡Ya se! ¿Un comercial ahora fue esta vez? – apretó el barandal y trato de no llorar, no iba a flaquear, y si lo iba a hacer no iba a dejar que la escuchara que lloraba por él.

- Yo pues… - Divago Yamcha en sus palabras, lo cierto es que no tenía con que excusarse, "Tal vez lo que me dijo Hanna fue cierto y Bulma ya se dio cuenta, Bulma no es una persona tonta, creo que es tiempo de hablar".

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo Bulma tratando de aguantar para que su voz no sonara quebrada, se limpio las lágrimas que le llegaron a brotar en silencio total – No necesitas decirme que es lo que estuviste haciendo, ya no más.-

- Bulma – Dijo triste Yamcha – Creo… creo – su respiración se escuchaba muy acelerada por el teléfono, hasta que solo atino a decir – Creo que lo mejor es que hablemos bien las cosas ¿No? ¿Qué te parece ahora mismo? – Dijo temeroso, pero a la vez procurando darle confianza a su interlocutora.

- No – Dijo firme Bulma.

- ¿Acaso no deseas hablar? – Dijo incrédulo Yamcha.

- No es eso, si quiero hablar contigo, pero no será a la hora que tu digas, por que yo también tengo cosas por hacer, también te iba a pedir que habláramos, esta relación se ha vuelto, bueno un poco diferente al como yo lo tenía planeado – Dijo Bulma viendo salir a sus padres de su casa.

- ¿Diferente? – Dijo sin ganas Yamcha - ¿A quien vas a ver? – Dijo molesto.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe – Dijo con odio – Si he dicho diferente, así que si quieres charlar puedes verme en mi casa a la hora que yo te marque a tu celular, claro si quieres – Dijo con ironía – Nada es a la fuerza, si es que quieres venir y ni te molestes en tratar de venir a mi casa antes, ya que el código de seguridad será cambiado y no podrás entrar.-

- Esta bien Bulma tu ganas – Dijo rencoroso – Espero que tengamos una muy buena plática de todo esto.-

- Y ¿Yo qué voy a saber si va a hacer una buena plática o no? – Dijo un poco incomoda al comentario absurdo de Yamcha – De cualquier manera yo te hablo – Dijo secamente, se acercó al teléfono, y lo apagó muy bruscamente, sin dejar si quiera que Yamcha acabara con la palabra que estaba empezando a decir – Como si me importara lo que me querías decir puras excusas estúpidas me ibas a decir, te ahorro tu tiempo.-

La temperatura de la ciudad iba descendiendo poco a poco, esto hizo que se volviera a meter a su cuarto para buscar la sudadera que iba en conjunto con la ropa deportiva que había escogido, se puso la sudadera y volvió a salir de su cuarto, buscando una ves más, poder descansar, poder pensar, hasta que pronto vio una ráfaga y vio a sus amigos, aunque Milk no la había visto, Goku y Gohan sintieron el pequeño poder que tenía Bulma y tal y como llegaron, tanto padre e hijo alzaron la mirada para ver a Bulma que los saludaba y ellos también hicieron lo mismo, para que segundos más tarde se metieran a la mansión de los Briefs.

Bulma salió del balcón sin mucho apuro, se observó en un espejo inmenso que tenía en su habitación, acomodo su ropa, y prosiguió en agarrar un cepillo, ya que su cabello estaba todo revuelto debido al aire al que se había expuesto en esas horas que para ella habían sido escasos minutos en el balcón, agarró su polvorera y se dio ligeros retoques, volvió a ponerse perfume, agarró un lápiz labial de color tenue y se lo aplicó, y felizmente abrió la puerta de su cuarto, para volver a ver a sus amigos de la infancia.

- Milk, Goku – Dijo feliz abrazando a sus amigos – Me da gusto verlos, hace ya un año que no sabía de ustedes, me alegro que hayan podido venir a esta también que es su casa cuando gusten – se quedó viendo a Gohan y le revolvió el cabello – Ya has crecido bastante Gohan, me alegro por ustedes.-

- Gracias Bulma – Dijo la morena.

- Perdón, han de pensar que soy una mala anfitriona, pasen la cena ya se va a servir – Dijo con felicidad e invitándolos a que entraran al comedor.

- No te preocupes Bulma, supongo que andas un poco ajetreada con la empresa por cierto ¿Y tus padres? Me gustaría saludarlos – Dijo Milk, mientras se sentaba en una silla, enfrente de Goku y Gohan y a lado de Bulma.

- No están Milk – puso sus manos en la mesa y se quedo viendo a Milk – Hace un rato los vi salir de la casa, supongo que mi madre ha visto una nueva tienda de pasteles y tal vez se dieron una vuelta por aquel lugar y se llevo a mi padre para variar – dijo Bulma imaginándose la situación.

- Ahora que lo dices Bulma, en efecto abrieron una nueva tienda de repostería, lastima que no he podido saludar a tus padres, hace tiempo que no los veo – Dijo tristemente la morena.

- No te preocupes por eso, ya abra tiempo en que los veas – dijo Bulma dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas a Milk – Ahora si Goku – volteó a ver a su amigo que estaba muy impaciente para que ya sirvieran la comida – La Tierra ha vuelto ha ser tan pacífica – Dijo sin ánimos.

- Si Bulma – puso una de sus manos en su cabeza y empezó a reírse – Aunque que se le puede hacer, realmente las cosas pasaron muy rápido ese saiyajin llamado Vegeta, hizo ver mi suerte en aquella batalla, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, lo hubiera dejado con vida.-

- ¿¡Lo hubieras dejado con vida Goku!? – Dijo muy exaltada Bulma, pegándole a la mesa - ¿Por qué dejarías con vida a ese ser… a Vegeta? Estas loco...-

- No lo estoy Bulma – soltó una carcajada chillona – Veras, Vegeta era una persona muy fuerte, por que casi me aniquila de echo, era muy poco probable que yo le ganara, el sobrepasaba mis poderes, pero también obtuve mucha ayuda, y sin más, sucedió, se autonombraba el príncipe de los saiyajins, el príncipe de mi raza, si las cosas no hubieran sucedido de esa forma, lo hubiera dejado con vida, y me hubiera prometido a mi mismo tratar de ser más fuerte que él, pero el destino jugo mal y sucedió eso, además con lo de Freezer fue muy emocionante esa batalla – empezaron a poner la comida en los respectivos lugares en donde estaban sentadas las personas - ¡Comida! – y Goku empezó a devorar la comida que le pusieron en frente de él.

- Ya veo Goku – dio una respiración profunda – Con que querías dejar vivo al príncipe de tu raza, los saiyajins son una raza extraña, siempre en busca de las peleas y del poder ser mejor que los demás, lo bueno que no dejaste vivo a ¿Vegeta? Bueno como se llame, ni siquiera me imagino en las terribles consecuencias de tus actos si Vegeta estuviera vivo en estos momentos.-

- Pues a mi no me hubiera interesado en lo absoluto – Dijo Milk comiendo ramén – Mientras Gohan estudie a mi no me interesa si ese rebelde de Vegeta hubiera estado vivo, se que mi Goku hubiera acabado con él de todas formas – Dijo con mucho orgullo en sus palabras.

- Si… si – Dijo Bulma balbuceando – Supongo que tienes razón, si Vegeta hubiera seguido vivo, y regresara, Goku lo aniquilaría.-

- Si así es, así que no me preocupo de eso – tomó un poco de jugo y se limpió con la servilleta los extremos de su boca y volviéndola a depositar en sus piernas prosiguió hablando – Y dime Bulma ¿Cómo va tu relación con Yamcha?-

- ¿Con Yamcha? – dio un grande sorbo a su jugo "Nadie debe de saber que Yamcha me engaña, esos son mis problemas, la gente no se debe de enterar, ¿Qué podrían pensar de mí? Bueno aunque Milk es mi amiga, supongo que es mi amiga" Dejó el vaso en su lugar y con una sonrisa fingida habló – Pues todo bien Milk, me gusta mucho la compañía de Yamcha.-

- ¡Te felicito Bulma! Se ve que los dos se llevan muy bien – le dio ligeros codazos a Bulma, Bulma en su caso solo atino a dar fingidas risitas – Y, bueno espero no incomodarte con la pregunta que te voy ha hacer, pero bueno ustedes dos ya tienen años conociéndose y… ¿Cuándo se piensan casar?-

- ¿Casar? – Dijo un poco temerosa a la pregunta que le hizo su interlocutora – Pues bueno, ahora es poco difícil mi vida se ha vuelto un poco ocupada, tu sabes – bajo la mirada y se quedó viendo a sus manos, ya que jugaba con sus dedos, debido al nerviosismo provocado por la pregunta anterior – También de que Yamcha esta ocupado con los problemas de su trabajo y todo eso, casi no hay el tiempo de ver para esas cosas.-

- Lo siento amiga – trato de disculparse – No era mi intención comentar algo sobre eso, lo siento.-

- No lo sientas Milk, a veces la vida cambia – le brindo una sonrisa fingida y prosiguió hablando en un susurro – Y se vuelve monótona y aburrida.-

- Bulma, se que encontraran el tiempo para que se pueden casar, y también del que tengan hijos, todo a su tiempo, se que podrás lograrlo amiga, solo es cuestión de organizar el tiempo – se levantó de la silla y la colocó en su lugar con cuidado y se quedó viendo a Goku y a Gohan muy severamente – ¡Ya vamonos Goku!- 

- ¿Tan rápido se van Milk? – Dijo Bulma levantándose del asiento.

- ¡Vamos Milk! – Dijo Goku con la comida en la boca – Aquí la comida esta muy rica y hay que aprovechar la comida cuando me la dan, hay que quedarnos más tiempo, este arroz sabe exquisito.-

- ¡No Goku! – Dijo Milk cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos en modo de desaprobación – Los estudios de Gohan no deben volverse a interrumpir otra vez, ya es muy noche y ya es hora de que Gohan duerma, para que así mañana tenga un estudio muy arduo, ya que ya descanso mucho.-

- ¡Milk! – Bulma le tocó el hombro a su amiga - ¿No crees que exageras un poco?-

- No Bulma, los estudios de Gohan son muy importantes, Goku ¡Ya vamonos! Ya es tarde y mañana Gohan tiene que muchos que estudiar.-

- Bueno si así lo deseas – acompañó a sus amigos hacia la puerta de su casa, le daba risa la situación, Goku estaba muy cabizbajo ya que tenía las ganas de seguir comiendo y en susurro le dijo a Goku – No te preocupes Goku, luego te invitare a mi casa y podrás comer lo que gustes.- 

- ¿¡Enserio Bulma!? – Cruzó de brazos – Sería estupendo que me invitaras a comer.-

- Si Goku, luego les volveré a decir que vengan a mi casa y se queden más tiempo, para que así puedas comer todo lo que gustes – le guiño un ojo y abrió la puerta de su casa – Es una lastima que no se queden más tiempo, ya que Goku tiene esa técnica, pero bueno espero verlos pronto.-

La familia Son se despidió con la mano de Bulma, Milk se aferró a abrazarlo, mientras que Gohan agarró la mano izquierda de Goku, pronto Goku poso dos de sus dedos en la frente y desaparecieron en segundos. Bulma alcanzó a también a despedirse de ellos y cerró la puerta tras haberse ido la familia Son, uno sirvienta se acercó para decirle que si no necesitaba de sus servicios, ella negó con la cabeza y fue rumbo a su habitación nuevamente, tan calmada era la vida de Goku, a veces le daba envidia la vida que llevaban la familia Son, al menos creía que no era tan aburrida como la vida que ella llevaba, se tumbó en la cama, metió su mano en el bolsillo del pants y se quedo divagando, viendo la estructura del teléfono, pensando en hablarle o no a Yamcha, lo cierto es que tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo, y que mejor ya que sus padres no se encontraban en la casa, aunque a sus padres al parecer no les disgustaba que de vez en cuando se pelearan, ella sentía que no era lo correcto de pelearse de esa manera y en casa de sus padres.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, aun estaba un poco temerosa en hablarle a Yamcha, así que un poco dudosa empezó a buscar el numero de teléfono de Yamcha y marcó, en segundos el hombre le contestó, ella firme y secamente le comentó que ya podía verla, él le dijo que ya iba para allá solo era cuestión de minutos de que llegara a la lujosa mansión de los Briefs, puesto que se encontraba cerca de la zona, de igual manera Bulma colgó el teléfono esperando no seguir hablando más, no tenía las ganas, ni la necesidad de hacerlo puesto que se iban a ver un poco más tarde, así que no había la necesidad de hacerlo. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, el teléfono celular lo puso en su estómago y cruzó sus brazos dejándolos detrás de su nuca a modo de una almohada.

Trató de tranquilizarse y de pensar en lo que en un futuro próximo le venía, aunque no trato de pensar en lo que le iba a decir de cualquier manera no quería pensar mucho, por que a veces uno no sale como lo planea de eso se dio cuenta muy fácilmente, ella era el caso perfecto de eso, así que lo único que pudo atinar a hacer era tratar de tranquilizarse y en la pelea que se iba a suscitar en esos momentos, tratar de no perder el control de si misma. La puerta la estaban tocando, Bulma se levantó de la cama, dio un último respiro profundo y giro la perilla de su cuarto.

- Señorita siento molestarla pero… - Dijo la sirvienta, pero fue callada.

- No es molestia es tu trabajo, si lo se Yamcha ya ha de ver llegado ¿Verdad? – Dijo serena, la sirvienta asintió con la cabeza – Te puedes retirar, yo misma le abriré la puerta – la sirvienta bajó las escaleras y se perdió de su vista a medida que bajaba de ellas.

Bulma sin ninguna prisa bajo también de las escaleras, se asomo en la ventana cerciorándose de que si estaba Yamcha y efectivamente ahí estaba, parado, por un momento paso en su cabeza de no abrirle la puerta, de cualquier manera es el causante de todas esa veces que lloraba, ignorando la respuesta del por que de su dolor, estaba cegada, pero al pasar de los tiempos comprendió el por que el cambio de él. Ya era una persona adulta, y también era una persona totalmente orgullosa, así que ningún hombre pisaría su orgullo, por que ella es la magnifica Bulma Briefs. Camino rumbo a la puerta de su casa y decidida abrió la puerta.

- Bulma que bueno que decidas que lo mejor es que hablemos, la verdad es que pensaba desde hace mucho tiempo esto y… - se rascó la cabeza Yamcha.

- Pasa a la casa, no pienso estar hablando aquí parada en la puerta de mi casa, hace mucho frío y de todas formas no quiero hablar al aire libre – hizo caso omiso al comentario anterior de Yamcha, se dio la vuelta y de reojo le dijo a Yamcha – Cuando hayas entrado cierras la puerta de la casa – otra vez prosiguió su camino hasta llegar a la sala y sentarse.

- Si Bulma – cerró la puerta tras de él y siguió a su interlocutora con la cabeza cabizbaja y se sentó del lado opuesto al sillón – Creo que ya somos grandes y es tiempo de que hablemos como tal.-

- Si me parece perfecto, ¿Ahora si tienes tiempo Yamcha? – Cruzó las piernas y rió irónicamente – Bueno, creo que ya somos gente grande y como sabrás no soy cualquier estúpida con la que te revuelcas, a mi no me gusta esas cosas y creo que lo mejor – cerró sus ojos y prosiguió hablando – Supongo que lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo, veamos lo que realmente queremos, si tu realmente me quieres me apoyarías en todo, bueno me apoyas en todo – trago saliva muy difícilmente – Pero no de la manera que yo esperaba, bueno me alegro por ti, ya no eres un ladronzuelo, y eres alguien importante, pero no creo que nos entendamos más, por eso creo que lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo, para pensar, yo en estos momentos me siento pérdida, siento que le falta algo a mi vida, no se lo que es, por eso quisiera buscarlo – abrió los ojos y se encontró a Yamcha a su lado. 

- Yo lo se Bulma, se que no he estado lo suficiente contigo, y se que piensas que yo ando con muchas mujeres pero la verdad es otra – agarró el mentón de la peliazul – Y quisiera estar a tu lado cuando descubras lo que te hace falta, quiero ser el hombre de tu vida, no quiero causarte problemas, tampoco quiero que nos demos un tiempo ya que eso significaría la finalización de nuestra relación, y no quiero eso, confío en ti completamente, aunque me puse celoso al decirme que tenías visitas y que yo no podría ser parte de aquellas visitas, no me importa.-

- Yamcha – Bulma se sorprendió por el acto tan comprensible que estaba haciendo Yamcha "Tal vez lo juzgue mal todo este tiempo, aunque tengo una corazonada, lo cierto es que era la primera vez que Yamcha hacía eso, y yo aun sigo creyendo en que la gente merece una segunda oportunidad, que curiosos se me vino a la plática con Goku, tal vez si tenga la razón y ese saiyajin Vegeta merecía una segunda oportunidad creo que todos lo merecemos" – Yo…-

- No digas nada Bulma, déjame hablar a mí, ya que creo que en nada le atino a esta vida y la mujer mas importante para mí la ha llegado a defraudar – tenía puesta una gabardina, en donde lo cual metió una de sus manos y le dio una pequeña cajita – Tómala, creo que yo también tuve el tiempo de meditar las cosas.-

- ¡Yamcha! – abrió la pequeña caja de color vino y en ella como ella misma se esperaba, estaba dentro un anillo, muy lujoso por cierto, tal como ella le gustaban, llena de piedras preciosas, cerró la cajita y la guardó el la bolsa de frente que tenía la sudadera – Me has dejado sin palabras Yamcha.-

- Dime Bulma, ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? – Dijo muy felizmente Yamcha, agarrando las manos de Bulma.

- Yo… - los ojos de Bulma se perdieron en el enlace de manos que estaba en frente de ella - ¡Acepto! – Dijo un poco temerosa, cosa que Yamcha no se percató "¿Por qué dude por un instante? Si era lo que siempre he querido, ¿Por qué?"

- Los chicos se pondrán muy felices cuando les demos la noticia que tú y yo nos casaremos no te parece Bulma – Dijo soltando una ligera carcajada y abrazando a Bulma.

- Si – Dijo no muy convencida – Mañana mismo les hablare a nuestros amigos, se tienen que enterar de nuestro compromiso – le brindo una falsa sonrisa "¿Por qué no me siento a gusto? Antes deseaba esto con todas mis ganas pero ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?" Se quedo viendo a Yamcha que le decía varias cosas, sobre su trabajo y de los comerciales, estaba demasiado animado, mientras que Bulma solo atinaba a darle sonrisas "¿Por qué me siento vacía? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero…?"

Continuará…   
**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Espero sus reviews, y también espero que esta historia les guste mucho, criticas, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidas, espero que esta historia les agrade tanto en ustedes como en leerla y yo en escribirla. Mis mejores deseos Ashamed


	2. Viejos amigos y un adiós inesperado

**Viejos amigos y un adiós inesperado**

**  
Capítulo 2. **

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo, y después de que Yamcha le propusiera matrimonio hizo que de alguna forma se sintiera un poco perturbada, no sabía si era el camino correcto, no sabía si realmente era lo que quería. Muchas veces siempre quería verse casada con Yamcha pero ¿por qué esta vez es diferente? No podía comprender cómo no podía contestar esas preguntas, que en efecto nunca pensó que se las estaría preguntando.

Después de que Yamcha le dijera varias noticias del cómo le había ido últimamente en su trabajo, empezaron los grandes afectos de amor que él le hacía a ella, Bulma sólo se limitaba a fingir, no tenía las ganas ni el humor de tener sexo con Yamcha, pero sentía que debía de hacerlo para no cargar con un peso de culpabilidad, así que tuvieron sexo hasta que los dos se cansaron y Yamcha quedó profundamente dormido ya que Bulma se quedó despierta la gran mayoría de la noche analizando el por qué de sentirse de esa manera, el por qué se sentía atrapada en su propia vida y llena sin la tan ansiada vida de aventuras que tanto quería. Despertó hallándose sola en la cama, no era de esperarse, hace unos minutos Yamcha le había comunicado que tenía que salir ya que tenía una sesión de fotos muy importante para una revista muy importante.

Lo cierto es que tenía una corazonada muy fuerte, aquellos instintos de mujer le decían que no sólo iba a ir a la sesión de fotos si no también a otra cosa, volteó a ver el reloj que estaba en el buró, al parecer era temprano, así que sin ningún apuro se levantó de la cama, bajó la blusa de seda color rojo vino, ya que la tenía hasta arriba de su pecho. Dio ligeros bostezos, se talló los ojos, se pusó la sudadera que apenas ayer se había puesto, ya que sentía mucho frío debido a que estaba caliente dentro de su cama. Abrió las puertas que daban libertad al balcón, lo cierto es que a ese balcón le había tomado un poco de afecto, ya que de alguna manera hacía que despejara su mente y empezara a pensar bien.

Cerró sus ojos ya que el brillo del sol molestaba sus ojos azules, se pegó al barandal, subiéndose unos centímetros al barandal, despejando sus pies del suelo, tenso su cuerpo para que no ladeara de lado ni se fuera para atrás, se quedo viendo hacía el cielo, esperando de alguna manera a que llegara algo.

" ¡Que estupidez!" Rió irónicamente "Cómo puedo pensar que alguien va a venir de allá afuera, de otro planeta, no se como me pongo a pensar en esas cosas sin sentido y absurdas" Metió la mano dentro de su sudadera y sacó la cajita color rojo, en donde albergaba el anillo "Un anillo…" Sacó el anillo de la caja y se le quedó viendo muy detenidamente "Casarme, yo no quiero casarme, ya no quisiera casarme, pero siento que defraudaría a Yamcha o tal vez a mí misma, no se si lo que quiero es casarme, bueno de alguna manera era de esperarse de que yo me quedaría con Yamcha y de que tendría hijos con él o ¿Tal vez no? Yo creo que lo mejor es que nos casemos, tal vez eso es lo que me pide la vida, mi vida, tal vez piense que no es el camino correcto por que me ha dejado cicatrices la vida y tal vez casándome con Yamcha halle lo que he estado anhelando, aunque últimamente he sentido un vació, es como si me faltara algo, o tal vez alguien" Se pego con la palma de su mano la frente y rió irónicamente "Alguien, que estupideces estoy pensando como puedo esperar a alguien, tal vez lo que necesite es ya casarme, creo que solo es eso" Se quedó viendo a Yamcha que salía de su casa, paso por el verde pasto que su mamá siempre le daba los cuidados a su jardinera y a todo lo que compete que sea de su casa, cruzó los brazos, tratando de encontrar calor en su propio cuerpo, Yamcha no volteo a verla y así como caminaba rápidamente, Yamcha se subió a su coche y partió.

Bulma se quedo viendo el carro de su futuro esposo despegar a una gran velocidad y perdiéndose al cruzar en una de las calles de la cuidad "Pensé que ya te habías ido Yamcha, por lo visto vas a llegar tarde a tu sesión de fotos o mas bien querré decir vas a llegar tarde con la amante" Rió divertida " Lo cierto es que ya no me preocupare, ahora tengo más tiempo para pensar, que no debo casarme contigo, es suficiente saber que te estuviste riéndote de mí todo este estúpido tiempo, pero no más" Guardó el anillo en su respectiva cajita, abrió las puertas del balcón para meterse nuevamente a su cuarto, que estaba muy caliente y reconfortable, aventó la caja hacía su cama "Oh tal vez me toque a mi jugar tu juego Yamcha, uno nunca sabe lo que el destino le tiene preparado, o tal vez mi paranoia hace que piense que Yamcha me engañe" Tocaron la puerta tres veces muy suavemente.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué desea? – Dijo Bulma despertándose del mar de pensamientos que le acongojaba en esos momentos.

- Solo venía a decirle señorita Bulma, si no desea una taza de café – dijo dulcemente la sirvienta.

- Si, hágame una taza de café – se quitó la sudadera y se puso la bata que hacía juego con la pijama que tenía puesta en esos momentos después de haberse medio arreglado el pelo y la vestimenta que tenía puesta, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente – Una taza de café caliente y cargada solo eso quiero.-

- ¿Solo eso quieres? – Yamcha bajó el menú y se quedo viendo a Hanna – No me digas que por que eres una modelo de élite solo te vas a conformar con una taza de café.-

- Pues si solo eso quiero Yamcha – cruzó las piernas y puso sus manos en la mesa - ¿Para que me citaste tan temprano? ¿Acaso ya te decidiste?-

- Pues, si lo he decidido – le dio el menú al camarero y le dio un ligero sorbo al vaso de agua que tenía enfrente – Aunque no de la manera que esperaba, pero ya decidí.-

- Y bien entonces decides ir conmigo a la Capital del Norte – con sus dedos Hanna contorneaba la taza de café que hace apenas unos segundos le habían traído.

- A… a… ¿La Capital del Norte? – Empezó a jugar con sus dedos, para que al final le diera un gran sorbo al vaso con agua - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?-

- Todo ha sido sin previo aviso Yamcha, yo tampoco lo sabía pero apenas hoy en la mañana me lo han comunicado. Me han comunicado que debo de partir cuanto antes a la Capital del Norte y la verdad es que me alegra que ya hayas tomado una decisión – Dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

- Bueno Hanna yo… - dio una risita fingida – Es que bueno, tu sabes que no puedo salir de momento de la Capital del Oeste, sabes que tengo un contrato muy grande para estar en esta cuidad y pues, no, no puedo hacer lo que tu me pides y además que…-

- No te excuses Yamcha – puso la servilleta en la mesa – Yo sabía que esto es muy precipitado para ti, y esta bien yo te esperare por que la verdad es que yo te amo Yamcha y… - se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Yamcha para pretender darle un beso.

- Lo siento Hanna – agarró la cara de la modelo por el aire y la desvió a dirección opuesta en donde se encontraba su cara – Pero no podemos a hacerlo en público, lo cierto es que Bulma ya sabe de lo nuestro.-

- ¡Ah! Es eso – Dijo sin ánimos – Entonces la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula ya se percató – se sentó nuevamente en la silla y puso la servilleta en sus piernas – Me sorprende viniendo de ella, se dice ser una gran científica y se tardo mucho tiempo en averiguar algo tan simple como esto, a pesar de que tenga dinero sigue siendo muy vulgar, no tiene la clase que yo llego a poseer, pero a mí que me importa, a mí no me gusta meterme en chismes, a veces me da lástima que andes con ella, es una persona muy extrovertida y vulgar – Rió burlonamente.

- No hables así de ella Hanna – Dijo muy severamente – Tu no eres nadie para hablar así de Bulma, si yo estoy aquí y soy la persona que soy es por ella y no por nadie más, ella es la única que vio en mí otra cosa y no un simple ladronzuelo que era en mi juventud, así que hazme el favor de callar esa estúpida boca que tienes.-

- Lo siento Yamcha – el camarero le sirvió más café – Se me olvido que estimas mucho a esa tipa, ella es la que te dio todo – Dijo irónicamente y con sus dedos hizo un ademán de burla – Y se que solo estas con ella por lástima por que no encuentro otra cosa más por el que estés con ella.-

- No es por lástima Hanna – Yamcha se quedo viendo a Hanna muy fríamente – Cuantas veces te lo tengo que estar repitiendo, a Bulma la quiero mucho más de lo que imaginas.-

- ¿Qué intentas decirme con eso? – Frunció el seño y alzó la ceja - ¿Acaso es que hay algo oculto en tus palabras? No intentes en engañarme, no a mí, dime que significo lo que acabas de decir no soy ninguna estúpida.-

- Bueno Hanna – se limpió los extremos de su boca, acomodo el plato de comida ya que apenas había terminado de comer – Lo cierto es que te cite para darte una noticia de todo esto y espero que de alguna manera podamos seguir siendo amigos, o tal vez lo que el destino nos llegue a deparar.-

- ¿Lo que el destino nos llegue a deparar? – Cruzó los brazos y se le quedo viendo detenidamente a Yamcha - ¿Qué diablos significa eso?-

- Lo que significa, lo que te he tratado de decir, es que como te lo podré decir – se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y después prosiguió hablando – Le he pedido a Bulma matrimonio, eso es lo que te he querido decir.-

- ¿Le pediste matrimonio a Bulma? – Unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por la suave tez de la modelo - ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo dejaste que ella lo arruinara todo? – Se levantó de la silla muy bruscamente, esto hizo que se escuchara un rotundo eco en el restaurante - ¿Cómo pudiste Yamcha?-

- ¿Cómo pude hacer esto? – Hablaba lo más tranquilo que podía – Te recuerdo que no sabía muy bien a donde llegaba nuestra relación Hanna y eso tu lo sabes de antemano, así que no me reprimas nada, ni intentes hacer nada que no este a tu alcance.-

- Bueno – divagó un poco y un camarero le ayudo a levantar la silla, para después volverse a sentar – Y solo por pura curiosidad Yamcha ¿La amas? O solo fue un capricho para que deje de estarte molestando.-

- Yo… - sus ojos se perdieron en los ojos de Hanna – Aun no lo se, nunca me había cuestionado eso ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

- Pues es demasiado simple Yamcha – puso una mano en su barbilla y con voz seductora prosiguió hablando – Lo cierto de todo esto es que no pienso dejarle el camino tan fácil a esa mujer, tu me gustas demasiado Yamcha y tu eres de mi propiedad, así que si casándote con ella dejara de estar molestando Bulma acepto – Dijo muy convincente cruzando los brazos y piernas – Acepto que te cases con ella, por que dudo mucho que quieras algo más formal con ella.-

- ¿Por qué piensas eso Hanna? – frunció el seño y cruzo los brazos, de modo que trataba de invitarla a que le aclarara su duda.

- Yamcha, es una pregunta tonta, si realmente la quisieras no estarías conmigo ¿Cierto? Solo le tienes afecto a la pobre, y es normal, por eso me he puesto a pensar en todo esto de tu casamiento y lo apruebo, siempre dicen que las amantes son las mejores – rió modestamente – Además que yo te aprecio mucho, y que no te quiero perder ¿Seguimos siendo amantes?-

- Pues… - divagó un poco en sus palabras lo cierto es que la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo Hanna era cierto y si ¿Solo le tenía afecto a Bulma? – Pues…-

- No te hagas del rogar Yamcha – hizo pucheros Hanna – Ninguna mujer te estaría dando lo que yo te estoy diciendo entonces ¿Si o no? Tendrás todo este tiempo para casarte cuando yo me vaya a la Capital del Norte.-

- Claro por que no – hizo una sonrisa de complicidad – Tal vez tengas la razón Hanna, tal vez – hizo una señal al camarero para que le trajera la cuenta "Lo bueno es que podré gozarlo a lo grande" – Si me permites Hanna tengo que irme a tomarme unas fotos, nos veremos cuando hayas regresado nuevamente a la Capital del Oeste – Hanna asintió tomo su bolso de mano y le dio un beso a Yamcha, tomando su carro último modelo y desapareciendo por entre las calles, Yamcha también tomo su carro – Lo bueno es que cuando Hanna este en la Capital del Norte yo tenga el tiempo de pensar que es lo que sienta por Bulma, si la amo o solo es puro afecto en ella.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ya había pasado tiempo y la tarde se hizo pronunciar, Bulma estaba arreglando unos cuantos robots que necesitaba, ya que le había dicho a su amigo Goku unos meses antes que podría hacerle material para entrenamiento, ya que para él en algunas ocasiones su vida aunque era pacifica se había echo aburrida, ya que no había ningún enemigo que quisiera destruir con la Tierra. Hace unas horas antes Bulma les había comentado a sus padres de que Yamcha le había pedido matrimonio, sus padres se emocionaron era de esperarse que su tierna, inteligente y aventurera hija terminara casándose con Yamcha, la madre enseguida ordenó un pastel por el gran anuncio, Bulma no pudo negarse a los gustos que su madre tenía, pero también Bulma les había comentado que quería decirle a sus amigos que muy próximamente se iba a casar con Yamcha.

Pero el tiempo pasó y olvido llamarles a las respectivas casas de sus amigos, sofocada de que no encontraba la descompostura del robot, dejo de hacer su trabajo y se tumbó en una de las sillas giratorias que tenía en el laboratorio, tratando de relajar su cuello y espalda, hasta que unas manos posaron los hombros de Bulma para darle un suave masaje.

- ¿Pero que…? ¡Oh Yamcha! No te escuche cuando entraste – volteó la silla hacía dirección de él - ¿Cómo te fue con las fotografías?-

- Bien Bulma, tomo más tiempo del que yo planee, tu sabes como son estas cosas – paso por varios productos químicos, experimentos, robots – Oye, estos son los robots con los que entrena Goku ¿No es así?-

- Si, así es –se levantó secamente de la silla – Te recomiendo que no los toques, ya que no se en que están fallando y podría ser mortal si llegas a tocar un botón averiado.-

- Bueno, como sea ya no me interesa mucho pelear como antes ¡Que extraño! – dejo el robot en la mesa de trabajo, puso sus manos en la mesa y se quedó viendo a Bulma – Es extraño, ya no me interesa pelear, tal vez, bueno no importa, lo importante es que tú y yo nos vamos a casar y seremos felices.-

- Si, claro felices – Dijo sin muchos ánimos – Ya les dije a mis padre que nos casaremos – se quitó la bata y la dejó en la mesa de trabajo.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Fantástico! ¿Ya les dijiste a los muchachos también?-

- ¡Los muchachos! – Dejo de teclear un código de seguridad – Lo he olvidado Yamcha, estuve muy metida en arreglar los robots de entrenamiento de Goku… que lo he olvidado por completo ¿Será para otro día no? – terminó de teclear el código y metió dentro una caja.

- ¿Para otro día? Bah – cruzó de brazos Yamcha – Dudo mucho que así lo sea – hizo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Yamcha? No entiendo – abrió la puerta del laboratorio – Ven, es hora que nos salgamos de aquí.-

- Si, es hora que nos salgamos de aquí – una risita de picardía salió de sus labios – Por que me tome la molestia de invitarlos – se quedó viendo a su reloj – Y la verdad no creo que ya tarden mucho.-

- ¿¡Los invitaste Yamcha!? – un color rojizo se hizo aparecer por la cara de Bulma - ¿Cómo es posibles eso? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

- Bulma tranquilízate – poco a poco Yamcha se hacía para atrás topándose con la pared finalmente – No pensé que no quería verlos.-

- No es eso Yamcha – Bulma le dio un golpe no muy fuerte a su estómago - ¡Claro que quiero verlos! Pero no te parece que no estoy vestida como tal – con sus dedos empezó a enumerar lo que estaba a punto de decir – No me he bañado, mira mi cabello se ve horrible, no estoy vestida para la ocasión, ash a mi ya nadie me dice nada, si me necesitas estaré duchándome Yamcha, que coraje.-

- Lo siento Bulma – empezó a reír nerviosamente.

- No, no lo sientas – Bulma volteo a ver a Yamcha muy severamente – Ahora te harás cargo de las visitas mientras me baño y arreglo ¿Entendiste? – Yamcha asintió – Bien, te veré hasta que baje de mi cuarto.-

Paso por la sala, saludando a sus padres de muy mala gana, lo cierto es que ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, pero el simple echo de que Yamcha no se tomara la molestia de hacerle una llamada telefónica diciéndole que sus amigos de la infancia vendrían a visitarla por las razones ya existentes le molestaba bastante, como era posible que no se tomara la molestia de llamarla por teléfono no le tomaba mucho tiempo hacer eso, además que todavía le decía que estaban ya muy próximos a que llegaran a su casa, era el colmo, Yamcha sabía perfectamente como era Bulma y dejar eso así, era el colmo.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, para empezar a desvestirse lo más rápido que pudo para no perder más el tiempo, nunca le había gustado no ser buena anfitriona y más si se trataba de su propia casa, eso le enfermaba de una forma un poco coherente. Se quito la ropa deportiva que tenía, ya se había percatado que de un tiempo para acá solo vestía ropa cómoda, nunca se pregunto el por que de eso, tal vez por que era un reflejo de la vida que ella llevaba en esos momentos, aburrida, monótona y un poco tediosa, pero hoy era una ocasión especial, ¿Por qué lo era verdad?

"Bueno este día es muy especial para mí ¿Por qué lo tiene que ser no? Yo supongo" Se medio enrolló la bata y se metió a la bañera "Un buen baño caliente después de un arduo trabajo con esos robots ¿Cómo le hace Goku para dejar así esos robots?" Agarro el shampoo y empezó a masajearse muy suavemente "Esos aromatizantes son tan relajantes, por eso los compre, ahora bien ya tome la decisión tome mucho tiempo en pensarlo, no fue nada fácil pensar en esta decisión, tantos años de amistad, para que al final no terminara siendo mi príncipe azul" Puso sus manos en la pared agacho su cabeza y dejo que toda el agua golpeara una parte de su cuello y parte de su espalda "La verdad es que no quería que Yamcha invitara a los muchachos, quería hablar con él, tranquilamente y decirle que no me quiero casar con él, quiero encontrarme a mí misma, saber que es lo que necesito" Volvió a su compostura y empezó a tallarse el cuerpo "Lo malo es que tendré que decírselo a Yamcha secretamente, no quisiera hacerlo sentir mal por todo esto, por lo que llegue a pasar" Un sonido que muy poco se escuchaba dentro del baño, hizo que alertara a Bulma "No puede ser, ya llegaron, que rápido, pensé que se iban a tardar más, o yo me tarde más de la cuenta" Cerró las llaves de agua y se envolvió con una toalla su delgado cuerpo y con otra toalla la enredó en su pelo.

"Tengo que apurarme, ¿Quién habrá llegado? Krilin, o el maestro Roshi o la familia Son, bueno eso no importa tengo que apurarme" Se fue rumbo a su clóset "Tengo el ligero presentimiento que el día de hoy las cosas cambiaran, no se si sea para bien o mal, pero siento que hoy va ha hacer un día especial" Saco de su clóset un vestido rojo color sangre, lo puso un su cama, se puso crema, y ya después al final se puso el vestido que había elegido, era un mini vestido, que dejaba ver sus contorneadas piernas, se adhería al delgado cuerpo de ella, tenía un escote prominente, pero no le hacía ver tan vulgar, se puso una pañoleta en el cuello color amarilla, al final se puso unas botas que hacían juego con el vestido, esas botas le hacían sentirse cómoda y libre, se quedo viendo su atuendo en el inmenso espejo que tenía en su recamara, para después sentarse en el tocador para darse un tenue maquillaje, al final poniéndose lápiz labial color rojo muy intenso "Bien Bulma Briefs" Se levantó de la silla y admiró el como estaba vestida "Hoy se empieza un día nuevo, aunque es tarde, no importa el significado es lo mismo, así que este vestido será mi nueva imagen, mi nueva vida, mi nuevo comienzo."

Por último antes de salir de su habitación se puso un poco de fragancia femenina, se puso un suéter a juego con su vestido, agarró la cajita que hace unas horas había aventado en su cama con el plan de regresarle el anillo a Yamcha cuanto antes y la metió en el bolso del suéter por que estaba decidida a dar un cambio drástico en su vida tan monótona y vacía que sentía en esos momentos, mientras caminaba rumbo a las escaleras, poco a poco escuchaba las ligeras risitas y los vagos comentarios que llegaba a escuchar a lo lejos, poco a poco los comentarios se hicieron más y más claros a medida que bajaba las escaleras, ya sabía que todos los muchachos ya había llegado y se encontraban en el comedor, llego al comedor, observando que efectivamente se encontraban sus amigos de la adolescencia, no se inmuto en entrar al comedor, ya que por suerte nadie la había visto.

Así que medio se asomo esperanzada de que Yamcha volteara a verla, metió la mano nuevamente al suéter que tenía puesto y con sus dedos le dio ligeras vueltas a la cajita, no paso muchos minutos que Yamcha por fin se percatara de Bulma. Bulma por su parte empezó a serle señas con la mano procurando que los demás no se dieran cuenta que ella ya se encontraba ahí, Yamcha no captó la idea que le brindaba su interlocutora y aunque Yamcha estaba confuso por lo que hacía Bulma, no le preocupo y pese a que Bulma seguía tratando de invitarlo a que viniera solo, Yamcha dejó de tomar un liquido amarillento que al parecer parecía whisky y decidió hablar.

- ¡Bulma! ¡Ven ya vamos a comer! Solo te estábamos esperando – hizo una gran sonrisa y todos voltearon a ver hacía donde se encontraba Bulma.

- ¡Hola! Jejeje – solo atino a mover su mano saludando a todos "Maldito Yamcha, no puedo creer que unas simples señas no las hayas entendido y ahora ¿Cómo le digo?" – ¿Cómo han estado muchachos?-

- Bien Bulma, aunque apenas ayer nos vimos, pero esta comida esta muy rica, y esta vez no la pienso desperdiciar – Dijo Goku hablando con la comida en la boca.

- Goku, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hables con la comida en la boca – Milk le jalo una oreja a Goku.

- Lo siento Milk, pero tenía que decírselo a Bulma, es que en serio, siento por no haberte esperado en comer, pero ya tenía mucho hambre Bulma, y cuando empiezo a oler comida, bueno pues tu ya me conoces – no paraba de comer, mientras que todos reían por la situación que acababa de decir Goku, bueno casi todos excepto Milk, que lo veía con cara de reprensión.

- No te preocupes Goku – Bulma se sentó a lado de Krilin ya que no le tenía mucha confianza de sentarse a lado del maestro Roshi por obvias razones y enfrente de Yamcha – Bueno me alegra que todos estén aquí.-

- Si Bulma – Dijo Krilin – Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos desde que Freezer y King Cold murieron a manos de nuestro buen amigo Goku.-

- Te has puesto muy bonita Bulma – repuso enseguida Roshi – Te hubieras quedado en Kame-house.-

- No, no creo que a Bulma le guste eso, de estar soportando a un libinidoso como usted maestro – Dijo Krilin pegándose en la frente.

- Krilin, debes de tenerlo más respeto a tu muestro.- Krilin solo atino a dar una risita aguda.

- Bueno lo cierto de todo esto muchachos y antes que nada – Yamcha se paró de momento – Les quiero dar las gracias por todo, por que por ustedes y más por Goku – todos voltearon a ver a Goku que seguía comiendo sin parar, a todos les salio unas gotitas en la frente – En fin, gracias a él, hemos vivido con paz, Vegeta y Freezer fueron aniquilados y pues Bulma y yo hemos pensado mucho todo este tiempo ¿Verdad Bulma?-

- Claro Yamcha – Bulma también se levanto también de la silla "Mentiroso, estar pensando eso todo este tiempo ja."

- Así que bueno muchachos – un ligero tono rojizo se hizo prominente en sus mejillas – Hemos decidido que Bulma y yo nos vamos a casar – Dijo con mucho orgullo en sus palabras.

- Bueno Yamcha con respecto a lo de casarnos yo… - se quedó viendo a sus amigos que todos estaban felices por la noticia hasta Goku dejo de comer, para pararse ya que se encontraba a lado de Yamcha y darle ligeras palmada en su espalda.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bulma? – seguía teniendo la cara sonrojada y una gran sonrisa de felicidad que aún no se le borraba.

- Creo que me has dejado sin palabras y estoy ansiosa de hacerlo, amigos estoy feliz de que me case con Yamcha – Bulma dio una sonrisa grande pero totalmente falsa "¿Por qué no pude? ¡Maldita sea! Me dio pena hacerlo, debo de pensar más las cosas, debo de tomar una decisión cuanto antes" – Este Yamcha, necesito hablar contigo un momento.-

- Si Bulma ¿No piensas comer primero? – Bulma negó con la cabeza mientras salía del comedor.

– Bueno vamos a hablar – también salio del comedor – Muchachos ahorita regresamos, tenemos que hablar, ¿Qué quieres Bulma?-

- Bueno Yamcha – Bulma agarró la mano de Yamcha – Ven quiero llevarte al laboratorio hay algo que quiero enseñarte – empezaron a caminar rumbo al laboratorio "Dile Bulma, es muy fácil decirle que necesitas tiempo para pensar las cosas" – Y te he de confesar que he trabajo mucho en este nuevo invento desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero necesito hacerle unos pocos ajustes, pero ya sirve, esta en perfectas condiciones.-

- Y ¿De qué se trata todo este invento Bulma? – apretó más la mano con la que sujetaba a Bulma, mientras que poco a poco llegaban al laboratorio.

- Shh, no digas nada Yamcha hasta que lo veas – tecleó el código de seguridad que impedía el paso hacía el laboratorio y acto seguido entraron hacia el laboratorio dejando abierta la puerta del laboratorio – Apuesto todo a que no te habías dado cuenta del invento que se encuentra en el laboratorio.-

- La verdad es que no, yo no soy muy observador Bulma – vio de reojo a Bulma que cruzó los brazos, de alguna manera incitándolo a que indagara por el laboratorio y eso empezó a hacer - ¡Wow! Es esto, es inmensa esta bola esférica, esto es el proyecto en el cual trabajas y ¿Qué hace? Nunca había visto nada parecido a esto ¿Qué es?-

- ¡Oh eso! – Dijo modestamente, descruzando sus brazos y caminando hacía donde se encontraba Yamcha – Si, bueno es nuevo ese invento pero no era del que te estaba diciendo, es la Cámara de Gravedad que le hice a Goku, me pidió algo para entrenar y yo se lo hice, fue muy fácil – Dijo orgullosa – Pero el proyecto en donde la cual estoy trabajando me ha costado mucho trabajo hacerlo.-

- ¡Ya veo! – Le dio una vuelta entera a la bola esférica – La cámara de gravedad ¿Verdad? Bueno es una lástima que no sea el proyecto que me dices, pero es un buen proyecto esto – siguió su camino hasta que se topo con otro invento - ¿Acaso es este?-

- ¡Si! Es ese – Bulma corrió y apretó un botón la parte de arriba se abrió dejándole el libre espacio para entrar – Ni te imaginas, lo que la gran Bulma Briefs hizo.-

- Pues a juzgar por su aspecto, solo parece una máquina o algo así, me quedo con la Cámara de Gravedad – cruzó los brazos muy dignamente.

- ¡Ay Yamcha! Haces mal – se subió a la máquina – Esta es uno de mis más grandes inventos, mucho mejor que la Cámara de Gravedad – Dijo con orgullo – Esto es una máquina del tiempo.-

- ¿Máquina del tiempo? Y haber explícame – le dio una vuelta entera inspeccionando la máquina desde el exterior.

- Bien – se sentó en el tipo sillón que había – Me he tardado casi siglos, sin decir otra cosa más en hacer esta máquina del tiempo, eres la primera persona a la cual se lo enseño, esta máquina del tiempo tiene un mecanismo muy simple a mi punto de vista, solo puedes hacer un viaje por el tiempo una vez, ya que tiene que recargarse con unas piedras, que no son difíciles de conseguir, lo difícil predomina en que no son cualquier piedra, son tratadas y es muy costoso ese trabajo, con eso recargas a la máquina.-

- ¿Puedes viajar por el tiempo y el espacio? – Empezó a reírse muy moderadamente – Bueno perdón cof, cof, ¿Solo pasado y futuro?-

- No, aparte de viajar pasado y futuro puedes viajar a un futuro o a un pasado totalmente diferente al que ya existe ¿Me explico? Hay muchas ramas de diferentes mundos paralelos, hay muchas dimensiones en este mundo, así que no hay impedimento que no pueda hacer la magnifica y grande Bulma Briefs – Dijo con orgullo.

- Cariño yuju – una voz externa al laboratorio se escuchaba – Te hablan por teléfono cariño.-

- Si madre, ahora voy – Bulma dio un brinco para bajarse de la máquina del tiempo – Ahora regreso Yamcha, no tardo mucho, que emocionada estoy en contarle mi invento a alguien más que no sea mi padre, bueno no es que no que no me importe él, pero es divertido que otra persona sepa – así fue corriendo a tomar la llamada telefónica que su madre le había comentado.

- Una máquina del tiempo – Yamcha dio un gran salto y quedó arriba de la máquina – Bueno que divertido seria viajar por el tiempo y el espacio ¿Estos botones que serán? – Empezó a apretarlos – No entiendo nada de lo que diga esas letritas y eso números, que salieron ¿O ya estaban? Bueno no importa, ahí viene Bulma – volvió a dar un gran salto para salir de la máquina - ¿Quién era?-

- ¡Oh! Era solo de la empresa, querían hacer una nómina ahorita están locos, estoy muy cansada, te estoy explicando sobre mi nuevo invento y tenemos visitas – volvió a subirse a la máquina del tiempo – Bueno eso no importa como te estaba diciendo, esta máquina del tiempo te puede llevar a donde tu quieras, bueno en el tiempo, y con este botón la enciendes – sus dedos iban dirigiéndose hacía el botón.

- ¿Qué haces Bulma? – Yamcha alertó sus sentidos.

- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? – le dijo burlonamente – La voy a encender, no pongas cara de preocupado Yamcha, esta máquina no me puede llevar a ningún lado si no hay de por medio una fecha ya puesta, además que le instale unas luces cuando se enciende, es lo que te quiero mostrar – así que sin dudarlo Bulma apretó el botón.

- Bulma, nooooooo – una luz muy prominente se hizo aparecer por todo el laboratorio, dejando a Yamcha un poco cegado de momento – Mis ojos – empezó a tallarlos y poco a poco su vista regresaba a la normalidad - ¿Qué he hecho? ¿A dónde te enviado Bulma? – dejo caer todo su cuerpo, los muchachos escucharon el grito que Yamcha hizo hace unos pocos segundo y fueron para ver que pasaba.

- ¿Yamcha que ha ocurrido? – Dijo Krilin un poco confundido – Y ¿Dónde esta Bulma?-

- ¡Por que! ¡Por que! – no hacia caso a lo que Krilin le decía, solo atinaba a golpear el piso del laboratorio con rabia y dolor.

- A donde fue Bulma – Goku toco el hombro de Yamcha, Yamcha volteo a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Qué paso Yamcha? – lo miro seriamente.

- Bulma se ha ido, en la máquina del tiempo, soy un estúpido, no se a que época la he enviado, soy un estúpido Goku, jamás me lo voy a perdonar, ¡Jamás!-

En otra parte una máquina llegaba a el destino que le habían marcado, Bulma temerosa, abrió lo que cubría la máquina, para que así quedara libre, se asomo para ver en donde se encontraba, ya que tenía entendido que en donde despegara o más bien partiera, se encontraría en el mismo lugar, observo que se encontraba en el mismo laboratorio de su padre, solo que más viejo y descuidado, ¿Era el futuro? Bulma se agacho precipitadamente, sin darse cuenta la cajita en donde estaba el anillo rodó por el piso de la máquina sin que ella se percatara.

- ¿En donde diablos estoy? – Bulma se fijo en la fecha - ¿Este… este es el pasado? – Poso su mano en su boca - ¿El pasado de quien o de que? – dio un salto de la máquina y empezó a ver todo las ruinas en las que quedo el laboratorio de su padre y de ella – Si este es el pasado ¿Por qué todo esta así? No entiendo nada ¿Ya no podré regresar a mi época acaso? ¿En donde, en que época se supone que estoy?– se puso de cuclillas y empezó a llorar amargamente en medio de lo que quedaba de laboratorio….

Continuará…

* * *

Hola, bueno aquí ando contestando sus reviews :p, así que me despido esperando que este capitulo les guste, Dejen reviews, me gusta mucho su opinión, criticas, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidas…

Supernatali: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi capitulo, aunque lo cierto de esto es que no se si salga Vegeta tan rápido como ustedes quisieran o tú quisieras, ya que no tengo muy bien definida esta historia salen las ideas de repente, solo tenía las ganas de escribir una historia de un Universo Alterno :p, pero bueno, espero que este capitulo te guste y también espero tu review Bye.

Shadir: Si, la verdad es que ya me puse después a analizar la historia, y me doy cuenta que repito muchas veces los personajes, bueno si yo hubiera sido la que estaría leyendo ya me hubiera aburrido jajajaja, pero gracias por esa critica me ha servido mucho y espero que en este capitulo no suceda lo mismo, también te doy las gracias por que lo cierto del dragón de los namekianos "Porunga", ni tenía la más remota idea del como se llamaba, solo se que acababa en "unga", bueno aunque no andaba tan perdida pero aún así lo escribí mal jajajaja, muchas gracias por decirme el nombre del dragón… Si ese Yamcha se quiere quedar con todo aunque, la verdad me da un poco de lástima ese personaje, de alguna manera me cae bien jejeje. Bye, espero tu review y que te agrade la historia.

Saiyan-Blue: Muchas gracias por tu review y que digas que esta perfecto, me dejas anonadada, aunque tuve ligeros fallos en la historia supongo que lo normal ¿No? Jajajaja, pero aun así que bueno que te halla gustado este primer capitulo, y que el este nuevo capitulo te guste también, así que sin más me despido de ti y que te siga gustando esta historia Bye.

Saiya Elite: Si, creo que me pase en estar repitiendo mucho a los personajes, cosa que cuando tengo más de tiempo voy a arreglar, por que para mí se me haría tediosita la leída, pero también gracias por decirme que la redacción ha mejorado jejeje. Bueno aunque no te guste mucho leer de Yamcha y Bulma, lo cierto es que Yamcha me da lástima, pobre pero en fin, de cualquier manera no creo que vuelva a salir por mi historia, no por el momento, tal vez hasta ya en el final de ella, la verdad es que no lo se, esta historia es de imprevisto jejeje, pero bueno la menos ya no vas a seguir leyendo de Yamcha y Bulma en esta historia por un tiempecito. Bye y espero que este capitulo te guste.


	3. Un pasado totalmente diferente

**Un pasado totalmente diferente**

**Capítulo 3. **

Después de un tiempo de que Bulma llorará, trato de tranquilizarse, se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban en el laboratorio, la limpio, para que su vestido no se ensuciara, el laboratorio era muy frío y el suéter que llevaba puesto en esos momentos no le ayudaba en casi nada, no sabía si era de noche o era de día, el laboratorio estaba en un lugar alejado de la luz, solo unas cuantas luces de neón iluminaban el laboratorio, aún estaba en shock por todo lo que había sucedido, tan rápido sucedió, tan rápido que ni tiempo de haberse dado cuenta que Yamcha había movido algunos botones a la máquina del tiempo.

- Por que, ¿Por qué? – Dio un brinco y empezó a caminar en círculos – Tengo miedo de salir, que podría esperar, no se en donde se supone que estoy, bueno teóricamente si, pero…. – cruzó de brazos y de repente se le vino una idea - ¡Ya se! – se echo a correr hacía una bóveda que había en el laboratorio – Si mis cálculos no me fallan, yo había dejado reservas de la batería para la máquina del tiempo – empezó a teclear el código de seguridad - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – Empezó a pegarle a la puerta - ¿Cuál es el maldito código? No me puede estar pasando esto – empezó a teclear varios códigos que Bulma recordaba, pero el resultado había sido el mismo, le denegaba la entrada - ¡Maldita sea!-

Se tumbó en frente de la puerta grande de la bóveda, alborotándose el pelo, desesperada por que no hallaba el código para abrir la puerta y tal vez podría ser su única salvación, hacía el regreso de la época en la que venía Bulma, no quería salir del laboratorio, no quería encontrarse con lo que había más allá en la época en la cual se encontraba ella, no podría soportar si fuese bueno o malo, pero por lo visto, ya había tiempo que nadie habitaba en su lujosa mansión y eso hizo que de cierta forma le pasara un escalofrío intenso, por que le hacía pensar lo peor de todas las cosas que pudieron haber pasado, aunque procuraba en algunas ocasiones pensar positivamente ante todo.

- Me fijare en la fecha – se mordía el labio inferior – Es lo único que puedo hacer, tal vez así me acuerde que código le habíamos puesto en esa entonces – corrió hacía la máquina del tiempo y se quedo viendo la fecha sin importarle muy bien en la época en la que estaba, solo estaba interesada en el código – Ya lo tengo, tengo el código, por fin, por fin regresare a mi época – empezó a llorar de felicidad – Ahora si, nunca me sentí tan sola, pero ya regresare, chicos esperen, ya voy a estar con ustedes – empezó a teclear el código y esta vez tuvo éxito Bulma, la bóveda se abrió, y entro rápidamente - ¿Dónde están la rocas? – se subió en unos estantes y unos rollos se cayeron, sin preocuparle si quiera que eran esos rollos, siguió su búsqueda por aquellas rocas, hasta que fastidiada se tumbo a lado de los rollos que se habían caído – Y esto ¿Qué es?-

Se quedo viendo detenidamente los rollos de papel que tenía a su lado, los abrió poco a poco, hasta descubrir que eran los planos de una máquina que al parecer estaba construyendo, toco los planos, recordando todo lo que había echo en su época con esos planos, vio la fecha de aquellos planos, no podía espera más, empezó a llorar desesperadamente, abrazando los planos hacía su pecho.

- No, no, no puedo creerlo – su voz se le quebraba, mientras apretaba más y más los planos – Esto quiero decir que la máquina del tiempo aún no existe, tampoco ninguno de mis inventos, ni la Cámara de Gravedad, ¿Por qué no existen? ¿Qué demonios ha sucedido aquí? – se levantó y salio de la bóveda un poco tambaleante, esperando buscar algo en laboratorio que le sirviera – Nada sirve, nada, es como si todo lo esencial de este laboratorio desapareciera o se lo hubieran llevado, ¡Diablos! – aventó con sus manos todos los tubos de ensaye, los vasos de precipitados, algunos matraz que habían, no había nada que le sirviera en el laboratorio, nada de esas rocas tratadas que servían de batería para su máquina del tiempo – Es, es, es hora de salir de aquí, no puedo quedarme el resto de mi vida en el laboratorio, si busco esas rocas y trabajo con ellas, podré salir lo más rápido posible de este lugar – trago saliva muy duramente.

Con sus manos un poco temblorosas abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, cerciorándose de que no había nadie ahí afuera o tenía la vaga esperanza de encontrarse con sus padres o tal vez encontrarse con ella misma, aunque eso no podría suceder ya que teóricamente un ser no puede estar en el mismo espacio, ni tocarse, así que si se encontraba con ella misma, debía a toda costa no tocarse, aunque claro Bulma la de esta época ya tenía conocimiento de ello, pero cual sería su grata sorpresa de lo que se encontró, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

- ¿Pero que demonios? – caminaba lentamente, mientras observaba su casa – Que paso aquí ¡El teléfono! – se abalanzo hacía el teléfono, empezó a marcar desesperadamente a el teléfono de Yamcha, pero el teléfono no tenía línea - ¡Genial! Solo esto me faltaba, no hay línea en el teléfono, lo mejor es que me cambie de ropa – poco a poco iba subiendo las escaleras observando todo a su alrededor - ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? Es como si hubiera una batalla aquí, una pelea tal vez, mis padres nunca se pondrían a pelear, jamás los he visto pelear, esto ha sido muy extraño, por que las cosas están en desorden – abrió la puerta de su cuarto - ¿Qué demonios le paso a mi cuarto?-

Poco a poco entraba a su cuarto, trato de prender la luz, pero tal pareciera que tampoco había luz en su casa, su cuarto se veía oscuro, algunas pocos rayos del sol medio alumbraban, lo que quedaba de su cuarto, la ropa estaba por todo su cuarto regada, aquél vidrio que hace unas pocas horas se había visto estaba estrellado, así que con cuidado caminaba por los vidrios rotos que había ahí regados, las cortinas de su cuarto estaban rasgadas, así que muy fácilmente se dio cuenta de que la ventana de su balcón estaba tapizada con algún material que ella desconocía, pero al parece era resistente, trato de buscar alguna ropa cómoda que le llegara a servir, no el vestido ajustado y escotado que traía en ese entonces, se puso de cuclillas y empezó a buscar ropa que le sirviera pero por más que buscaba, solo encontraba la ropa toda quemada, destrozada, parecían unos harapos, como si alguien o algo entrara a su casa, al no hallar más ropa, estuvo con la necesidad de quedarse con la ropa que tenía puesta, se sentó en el borde la cama, ya que la cama se había vuelto inservible, puso sus manos en la barbilla de su cara y sus codos en las rodillas, aunque sabía en que fecha estaba y también había recordado la clave de la bóveda con éxito, aún ignoraba lo que se había suscitado en sus momentos, su mente no pensaba más allá de regresar rápidamente a su época, no quería saber, nada más que su regreso a ella.

Por más que se esforzaba, no daba en recordar, era la primera vez en su vida que Bulma realmente tenía el miedo, miedo de saber, de salir fuera de su casa que de alguna manera se sentía protegida dentro de ella. Trato de buscar algo que de alguna forma le ayudara a saber en la época en la que estaba, o más bien lo que había pasado en su casa, pero solo hallo hojas rotas, en algunas partes había sangre, no quería imaginarse nada malo, muchas quemaduras en la pared de su cuarto, se le vino la idea de que tal vez su casa se quemó y tuvieron que salir de ahí, pero también se preguntaba, si realmente su casa se quemó ¿Por qué había sangre? O ¿Por qué sus padres no trataron de arreglar su casa o ella? Trato de ser lo más positiva posible, su subconsciente trató de evitar todo eso cuanto antes, empezó a observar con más detenimiento su cuarto, y al parecer no se veía como si solo hubiera sido un simple incendio, por que si hubiera sido así ¿Por qué toda la casa no esta echa cenizas? Era como si las quemaduras fueran en un punto específico de la casa.

Así que descartó la idea de un incendio, pero si no fuese un incendio, entonces ¿Qué era? Lo poco que vio de su casa es que toda estaba en algunas partes quemada, las cosas estaban rotas y unas más aventadas, su casa estaba más oscura que lo normal, al parecer solo su cuarto era el único tapizado pero ¿Por qué estaba tapizado? ¿Qué demonios había pasado en su casa antes? Se pudo dar cuenta, que cuando cogió el teléfono inalámbrico, había partes con sangre, pero no tomó la importancia ya que pensó que era parte del color del teléfono, pero sabía que era sangre, sabía perfectamente que lo era, aunque esa sangre ya estaba seca y también la demás que había encontrado ya estaba seca.

- ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? – se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar en círculos, tratando de que su subconsciente no hiciera que pensara en los casos más nefastos que pudo haber ocurrido en su casa, por más que trataba en no pensar en eso, en todas las posibles desdichas que pudieron haber ocurrido en su casa y por lo que sus ojos veían, no podía de dejar de pensar en ello, por más que trataba de pensar en lo que posiblemente había sucedido en la época en la que se encontraba, le daba coraje no recordar, tuvo éxito en encontrar el código para abrir la bóveda de su laboratorio, pero ¿Cómo no podía acordarse de lo que había sucedido en esa época? Por más que trataba de ya no recordar las imágenes de la pared quemada, de la sangre seca que estaba en algunos lugares de su casa, no la dejaba ver más allá esas imágenes tan impresionantes que vio en su casa, estaba cegada por saber que era lo que había sucedido en su casa, con su familia - ¡Ya se! – Dejo de dar vueltas por su dormitorio – Yo tenía una agenda en una cajonera, donde siempre apuntaba todo lo que hacía durante el día, las juntas de negocios, lo que compraba, de seguro ahí debe de estar la última fecha que llegue a apuntar – caminó lo más rápido posible hacía la cajonera y empezó a sacar todos los cajones, volteándolos para que saliera todo lo que había dentro de ellos, cuando por fin vio caer una pequeña agenda.

- ¡La tengo! – Dijo muy triunfante agarrando la agenda, era de color azul fuerte, y tenía ligeras quemaduras a los lados la agenda, pero cuando la abrió, solo estaba dañada en algunas hojas, no era la gran cosa – Esto es exasperante – agarró la agenda y empezó a cambiar las hojas con mucha brusquedad, hasta que una hoja doblada en tres partes cayó en sus piernas, Bulma dejó de lado de momento el cuaderno para girase y ver la hoja que tenía en esos momentos - ¡No! Esto es imposible, no puede ser la última fecha, esto es… - tomó más aire y desdoblo la hoja rápidamente – No es la fecha, aquí no, no puede ser esto, aún no acabo de ver toda la agenda y yo… - puso sus manos en su cara – Esto, aquí no acaba la fecha yo lo se, odio esta fecha la odio con todas mis fuerzas – apretó la hoja en sus manos.

Flash Back

- Yamcha…. ¡Yamcha! – Bulma se giro del lado derecho de la cama, aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y empezó a tocar el otro lado de la cama – Se fue – abrió los ojos completamente, hallándose sola en su habitación – Le dije que no se fuera, ¡Se lo dije! – Empezó a sobar el área en donde se encontraban sus sienes, y se sentó en la cama - ¿Acaso no entendió nada de lo que ayer hablábamos? Odio a Yamcha – prendió una lámpara que se encontraba a lado de ella, ya que su cuarto estaba muy oscuro – Y esto ¿Qué es? – agarró una hoja que estaba enfrente de la lámpara, y la desdoblo – Esto es de Yamcha.-

_"Bulma, perdóname por no estar a tu lado, pero se que venceremos, siempre hemos vencido, nada nos ha detenido jamás, se que discutimos ayer por que no quieres que peleé pero y si muero, se que puedo confiar en ti, tú juntaras las esferas del dragón y podrás revivir a la gente que se muera y sobre todo a mí, entrene muy duro todo este año, y nada me haría más orgulloso de pelear contra esos saiyajines, espero que puedas perdonarme por eso. _

_Yamcha" _

- Como se atreve siquiera a decir esas cosas – apretó la hoja – Me dijo claramente ayer que no iba a pelear ¿Acaso no entiende Yamcha? – abrió el cajón y saco la agenda –No, pero por más que trate de negarlo, así es él, quiere salvar, pelear, y creo que lo mejor es que todo salga bien – apuntó algo en la agenda y trató de planchar la hoja, aunque por más que trataba de plancharla con sus manos la hoja seguía igual de arrugada, la doblo en tres partes y la metió dentro de la agenda.

Se cambió de ropa, por una más cómoda, abrió las cortinas de su cuarto, se quedó viendo en el espejo, se cepilló su cabello y al final tomó aire y giró la perilla de la puerta. Bajo las escaleras un poco rápido, tomando una sudadera que había en la sala.

- Cariño – su madre caminó hacía donde estaba Bulma, con una bandeja de pastelitos – Vayamos a la sala, estos pasteles son una delicia hija y el joven Yamcha ya se fue ¿Verdad?-

- Si madre – agarró un cartucho en donde lo abrió cerciorándose de que estaban las ya tan famosas cápsulas hai-poi – Siento no quedarme a comer esos pasteles madre, pero como sabrás, hoy – metió el cartucho en su bolso de la sudadera y dejó una cápsula en su mano – Hoy vienen los saiyajins que dijo Raditz ya que él era el hermano de Goku, así que Yamcha, fue a… a hacerle compañía a Goku.-

- ¡Oh hija! – dejó la bandeja en una mesita que había ahí – No te preocupes hija, con el apuesto de Goku a su lado todo estará bien, y no te preocupes hija, están las esferas del dragón para eso.-

- Lo se madre, no te preocupes por mi – se fue en dirección hacía la puerta y le brindó una sonrisa a su madre – Estaré en casa del maestro Roshi, por si necesitan algo de mi – cerró la puerta tras de ella y apretó el botón de la cápsula para después aventarla en el piso y acto seguido apareció un aerocoche, caminó hacia el aerocoche y se subió en él - Yamcha, Goku, confió en que acabaran con esos saiyajins – apretó el pedal del acelerador y se perdió entre los cielos.

Fin del flash back

- Esto es una broma – aventó la hoja y agarró la agenda para voltearla en donde la había dejado – Seguiré viendo la última fecha que apunté – empezó a hojear la agenda, hasta que atónita ante lo que veía se quedó pasmada – Ya, ¿Eso es todo? Ya no hay más que haya apuntado y esto… - movió más hojas para ver si esa era la última y efectivamente lo era – Esto es… - toco la parte roja que había en la libreta y acto seguido la aventó horrorizada - ¡Esto es sangre también! ¡Diablos! La última fecha que apunté fue cuando puse que iba a ir a la casa del maestro Roshi, y solo eso ¿Por qué todo esta así?-

Se levantó de su cama y empezó a volver a caminar en círculos un poco desesperada, hasta que finalmente se dio en la labor de salir de su cuarto y tratar de investigar un poco más a fondo su casa, para saber que es lo que había pasado ahí, caminó rumbo hacía la puerta hasta que sin querer piso un pedazo de vidrio que había en el piso tirado, se quedó viendo el pedazo de vidrio que había roto y se agacho para cogerlo, abrió la puerta de su cuarto con cuidado observando que nadie excepto ella estuviera en su casa.

- Las cámaras de seguridad de mi padre – agarró con cuidado el vidrio y lo bajo del lado costado de su pierna, no lo apretaba mucho para que no se pudiera cortar con él – Al menos este vidrio me tendrá que ayudar por si las dudas – empezó a caminar hacía un gran cuarto – Ya estoy dentro, ahora si, podré saber por que la casa se ha puesto de esta manera y largarme cuanto antes de esta época.-

Se sentó en una silla giratoria y empezó a teclear unos códigos para el fiel acceso de las cámaras de seguridad, hasta que empezó a estar buscando por fecha todo lo que había ocurrido, pero hasta el momento todo había sido tal cual había recordado ella cuando se fue a Kame-house, la misma conversación que tenía con su madre, lo mismo había pasado, aunque ignoraba lo que después hizo su madre, ahí empezó a haber lo que estaban haciendo sus padres, aunque no le tomo mucha importancia a lo que estaban haciendo sus padres en ese momento, hacían lo mismo que comúnmente hacía su madre y su padre alimentado a sus animales, comiendo pasteles y su padre trabajando en el laboratorio dio un gran suspiro y también un gran bostezo, esto le empezó a aburrir, hasta que le adelantó a la cámara de seguridad, las mismas cosas monótonas se hacían día tras día, nada irregular se hacia en su casa, hasta que se quedó viendo algo que le llamó la atención, en la cámara su madre hablaba por teléfono, aunque no le puso mucho audio a las cámaras también paso de largo esa escena.

- Tal parece que no doy con la fecha – cruzo los brazos muy fastidiada - ¿Por qué no doy con la fecha? Ya me estoy desesperando – con un botón empezó a adelantar nuevamente lo que había grabado la cámara de gravedad, hasta que dio con la fecha, en la cámara salio demasiado rápido que ni tiempo le dio de ver muy bien las escenas - ¿Qué demonios? – se acomodó en su silla y regreso hasta la llamada que su madre había echo.

Le subió el volumen y se quedo viendo detenidamente la escena, se acercó más a la pantalla y agudizo su oído para poder escuchar lo que su madre decía. Al parecer su madre hablaba con ella:

- Hija, tranquilízate – su madre dijo muy tranquilamente – Nada malo ha sucedido, hija yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado, quiero estar con los animales, y con tu padre, se que vas a conseguir las esferas del dragón y todo de lo que me dices se va arreglar, confió en ti hija, confió en ti – colgó el teléfono y se fue rumbo al laboratorio.

Bulma le puso pausa a la grabación de la cámara, puso sus codos en la tabla de controles.

- Yo nunca le hable a mi madre, ¿Qué le abre dicho? – se mordía una de sus uñas - ¡Demonios! – Le pegó al tablero - ¿Qué demonios sucedió? – Le puso play a la grabación y la adelanto un poco, empezó a ver una escena totalmente nueva, había mucho polvo alrededor, y una luz incandescente se hizo pronunciar por la casa – Esta energía se parece a la que Goku hace cuando avienta una bola de energía – puso una de sus manos en su boca - ¿Qué demonios? – Siguió viendo la imagen con más detenimiento y vio como unas cosas se empezaron a quemar, los gritos de algunas mujeres, lo más probable eran las sirvientas, no se podía ver al atacante, había mucho polvo por todos lados y solo se escuchaban los gritos de la gente - ¡Maldita sea! – Pegó más duro en la tabla de control - ¿Quién demonios son esos tipos? ¿Quiénes son? – empezó a llorar de impotencia, y después en su desesperación trato de subir más el volumen de lo que había sucedido y regreso los hechos – Un indicio algo debe de haber captado esto, ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué querían? ¿Por qué le hable a mi madre? – se quedo observando la escena desde que esos sujetos habían aventado una bola de energía hacía su casa, por más que trataba de que la cámara se fuera lenta y así de cierta forma pudiera ver quienes eran esos sujetos, el resultado era el mismo, el polvo que se había suscitado no dejaba ver más allá de lo que ella quería ver, solo pudo escuchar lo que ellos estaban hablando.

- ¡Cállate estúpido! – Dijo un hombre entre el humo de polvo – Mata a esta gente, y ya sabes las ordenes que nos han encomendado – soltó una risita aguda.

- Como usted ordene – empezó a aventar más bolas de energía, hasta que la cámara de vigilancia se cayó y esto hizo que se perdiera la conexión que había en su casa.

- ¡No! – se levantó de su silla y esta se cayó haciendo un eco por todo el cuarto – Mato a mi padres… no, no los mato, eso es imposible – Dijo con la voz quebradiza, soltando el pedazo de vidrio que tenía en esos instantes, al caer el vidrio en el piso hizo que despertara de lo que había visto, se agachó para coger el vidrio - ¿Qué paso en esta época? Y Goku, y… de seguro mis padres están bien, todo esta bien, solo que se cambiaron de casa, si, solo es eso – salió del cuarto y caminó un poco tambaleante, bajó de las escaleras, aturdida por lo que había grabado la cámara de seguridad, no podía creer lo cual diferente se encontraba en de su hogar – Yamcha, creo que ahora si te extraño, extraño a mi vida, ¡Maldita sea el día en que te enseñe mi máquina del tiempo! – apretó la mano izquierda con fuerza.

Se fue hacía una habitación y empezó a buscar, algo que le sirviera, no el pedazo de vidrio que había encontrado pero bueno de algo le debería de servir ese pedazo de espejo que agarró, se metió en los cuartos para poder encontrar comida, alguna ropa más cómoda, otro artefacto más convincente que el pedazo de espejo, pero escucho una risitas provenientes de su casa.

- ¿Quiénes serán? – se medio asomó por la puerta y vio a dos sujetos, no los alcanzó a visualizar del todo bien – Pero de algo si estoy segura, no los conozco, saldré cuando pueda salir creo que mi casa ya no es tan segura como yo lo creía.-

Los hombres empezaron a dar grandes risitas y aventar todo lo que había en su paso.

- ¡Qué porquería! – Era un reptil, tenía los ojos rojos, una armadura muy resistente – Estos estúpidos terrícolas no tienen nada que sirva ¿Verdad Phobos?

- No – dijo secamente un hombre con una armadura color blanco - ¡Que planeta tan más débil es este!-

Bulma empezó a abrir lentamente la puerta, se llevó el pedazo de vidrio a su corazón y respiro muy agitadamente. Abrió la puerta completamente y observo que esos sujetos iban subiendo las escaleras, así que Bulma rápidamente y cuidadosamente de no hacer ningún ruido, corrió rumbo hacía la puerta de su casa, por un momento divago, recordó lo que había visto en las cámaras de seguridad, se quedó viendo todo la escena, las quemaduras a los lados de la puerta, había una gran quemadura en todo lo que respecta al techo, tomo aire y trago saliva difícilmente, puso el pedazo de vidrio a modo como si fuese una navaja, giro la perilla, atónita ante lo que veía dejó caer su cuerpo enfrente de la entrada de su casa, solo se quedaba viendo hasta que empezó a llorar.

- ¿Escuchaste eso Phobos? – La voz ronca de ese reptil se escuchaba por todo la casa – Bajemos.-

- ¡Oh no! – Bulma se levanto y se limpió las lágrimas – Soy una estúpida, deje que lo que estaba viendo me arruinara todo – se quedo viendo nuevamente a su ciudad, las casas que ella recordaba, todas destruidas, pareciera como si hubiera habido una gran guerra, pero no había gente alrededor, no había gritos, era como si hubieran desaparecido los humanos, la gente que habitaba ese lugar – Tengo que salir cuanto antes de este lugar – de repente se detuvo en seco - ¡Oh no! La máquina del tiempo, que estúpida estoy, debo de encapsularla debo de regresar por ella, ahí tengo todo – se iba acercando nuevamente hasta la puerta de su casa decidida a regresar por la máquina del tiempo.

- Escuche un sonido Phobos – el reptil saco su lengua y empezó a mojarse sus labios morados – Vamos, que tal si ese sujeto nos da un poco de diversión – el hombre asintió y preparó su pistola.

Bulma los vio de reojo y se quedo petrificada "¡Diablos! Tengo que salir de aquí, no quiero que esos sujetos me vean, espero que no vean la máquina del tiempo." Iba retrocediendo poco a poco se quedo viendo por primera vez a esos sujetos, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora "Esos trajes, ya los he visto, si… no…. ¡Esos trajes los ocupaba Vegeta! ¡Los hombres de Freezer! No entiendo nada" Sin querer Bulma tropezó con un buró, haciendo un ruido inevitable "¡Maldito buró estúpido!"

- Con que aquí estas – dio una risita aguda el reptil cruzando sus brazos – Veamos cuanto poder de pelea tienes – apretó un botón a su scouter y se quedo analizando a Bulma - ¡Ja! No tienes nada de poder, mujer inservible o... tal vez no – la levantó y del brazo muy bruscamente la tomó - ¿De que colonia vienes? Supongo que vienes de un harén ¿Verdad?-

- ¡Que le sucede! – Se quedo viendo al reptil con cara de asco – Yo no soy una puta, cerdo – cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos muy dignamente, escondió el pedazo de espejo roto en su suéter.

- Phobos – gritó el reptil, el hombre se acercó y se quedo viendo a Bulma muy libinidosamente – Dime mujer, ¿Por qué te escapaste? ¿De que colonia eres? Si me dices tal vez te perdone.-

- Yo nunca me he escapado – metió una de sus manos al bolso del suéter – No me digas mujer.-

- Si mujer – dijo el hombre bajando su arma – Si no nos dices de que colonia provienes, o de que saiyajin te escapaste, te daremos – se quedo viendo al reptil que tenía cara de asco – Bueno tendrás un buen rato conmigo, y aunque nos digas no te saldrás con un buen rato conmigo.-

- ¿Colonia? – Bulma se hizo para atrás hasta que salió de su casa, hallándose en el patio "Dijo saiyajin ese sujeto, escuche bien" El hombre se acercó a ella acariciando muy seductoramente el hombro descubierto que tenía Bulma - ¡Suéltame! – Bulma se alejó muy bruscamente el hombre le volvió a acariciar su cara y Bulma de reojo solo se quedo viendo al reptil, tenía una sonrisa retorcida.

- Todo va a estar bien mujer – el hombre se abalanzó hacía Bulma, y esto hizo que los dos cayeran en el pasto – Tu solo eres una estúpida esclava – Bulma se trataba de forcejear – No lo intentes mujer – el hombre le agarró la barbilla, a donde quiera que pertenezcas tengo que entregarte bien – le empezó a besar su cuello.

- ¡Suéltame! – Bulma se empujaba poco a poco hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de pegarle en el estomago con su pierna.

- ¡Maldita! – con sus piernas de él, apretó las piernas de Bulma – Pero no importa me gustan bravas.

- ¡No me toques! – Bulma metió una de sus manos en su suéter y sacó el pedazo de espejo que tenía, se lo encajó en su brazo derecho, dándole vuelta, para que sintiera más dolor.

- ¡Maldita perra! – El hombre se quito el pedazo de vidrio que tenía – Que te me quedas viendo estúpido – el reptil se empezó a estar riendo, mientas que Bulma vio la oportunidad de salir corriendo de ahí - ¡Estúpido ve por ella!-

- Si señor – el reptil apareció en frente de Bulma - ¿Pensabas escapar de nosotros también mujer? – el reptil agarró a Bulma del brazo.

- ¡Suéltenme! – Bulma se trataba de forcejear, pero por más que lo hacía era inútil y doloroso - ¿Qué quieren?-

- Solo eres una esclava, supongo que de un harén, de un guerrero de clase alta, por que ellos se quedan con las más hermosas, aunque eres muy bravita para ser ¿Qué eres?- agarró la barbilla de Bulma

- ¿¡Que, que soy!? – Aun trataba de zafarse – Soy una terrícola estúpido – le escupió en sus pies.

- ¿Terrícola? ¡Hmpf! No pensé que todavía hubiera esa raza aquí – caminó más hacía Bulma – Hablas demasiado mujer, creo que es momento que duermas un poco – Phobos le di un golpe en la cabeza a Bulma – Llevémosla, no sabía que todavía existía esa raza de clase baja, tenemos que saber de que colonia escapó y a que saiyajin pertenece – los dos sujetos se elevaron por los cielos, el reptil se llevó a Bulma en sus hombros – ¡Hmpf! Nunca había visto a esta hembra, si que es brava – se tocó su brazo que aún le salía sangre, e hizo una sonrisa retorcida.

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí esta mi tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, por que ahora cuento con poco de tiempo, ya que ya no tengo Internet y tal vez tarde un poco más de la cuenta en subir mis capítulos ¡Maldición! Pero bueno, como sea XD ya saben criticas y sugerencias con bienvenidas .

Dayanarod: Si muahaha, Yamcha tendrá que conformarse con la modelo y la culpa de que envió a Bulma al pasado incierto, muchas gracias por decir que mi fanfic es original, lo cierto es que quería hacer un fanfic de un Universo Alterno y espero que cumpla tus expectativas, por que no se muy bien como planear este fic es espontáneo, pero tampoco quiero que sea un asco de fanfic, quiero tomarme mi tiempo. Te cuidas mucho y espero que este capítulo te guste y también espero que Bulma pueda encontrar la felicidad en su vida muahaha.

Grescia: Muchas gracias por tu review y aunque ya te había dejado un PM por lo de tu pregunta de todas formas te contesto una vez más tu pregunta aquí En mi resumen puse que toda la raza humana había sido aniquilada y también a Bulma, así que en esta época Bulma no existe, espero haber contestado tu pregunta y que te siga gustando este capitulo, Te cuidas.

Shadir: Bueno ya sabes cuando tu puedas, espero que me ayudas si la llego a regar en mi fic, pero eso de Yamcha bueno como te había comentado es que bueno eso que ni que Yamcha jamás podrá serle frente a Bulma, no congenian en nada, solo que pobre me da lástima, pero yo siento que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Bulma de todas formas no se terminaria casando con él. Besitos Shadir y te cuidas mucho.

Morgain Crox: Muchas gracias por decir que es una buena historia, bueno te confieso que no se que es lo que pasara ahora y tampoco cuando vera a Vegeta, no se muy bien el rumbo que lleve este fic, y quiero pensar muy bien las cosas para no subir cosas espantosas, así que espero que este capitulo te haya gustado nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo: Bye

Caroone: Hola! Gracias por tu review y eso de Vegeta pues espero que salga pronto Vegeta, por que no se como va a salir Vegeta, o más bien como se conocerán Bulma y él, pero sin más me despido espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Bye


	4. Pesadillas premonitorias

**ATENCIÓN:**** Pido de la manera más atenta que si no aguantan de leer este capítulo o algunos párrafos que me he tomado la libertad de escribir pasen de largo ya que contiene sadismo y puede que no sea apto para cierto tipo de gente que no gusta de leer temas un poco fuertes. Sin más espero que gusten de este capítulo. Ashamed  
**

**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pesadillas premonitorias  
**

**Capítulo 4.**

El polvo se hacía cada vez más a medida que Bulma caminaba, por más que trataba de huir no encontraba la salida era como si no existiera la salida en esa gran casa que más parecía una mansión. Completamente oscuro, no se sabía en donde diablos se encontraba, solo que no debía de estar ahí, las risitas agudas de esos hombres se hacían más y más ¿Acaso estaba sola? No podía gritar, ni pedir ayuda, esos hombres estaban más cerca de lo que ella creía y en la oscura casa no se podía divisar nada.

Tenía bastante frío. Al llegar a esa época todo resultaba confuso ¿Acaso Yamcha la envió a un mundo paralelo? Era lo más probable, sin embargo en esa situación tan deplorable, se sentía una presa, no conocía a eso tipos y mucho menos de lo que le estaban diciendo ¿Cuándo podría regresar a su época? Sin embargo trato de ser lo más optimista posible no podría esperar de más. Cayó inevitablemente al suelo al toparse con una puerta, no tuvo ni el tiempo de mal decir, ni de sobarse, trató de buscar la perilla de la puerta que se escondía en las penumbras de la oscuridad, finalmente la encontró y se metió dentro de la habitación. Resguardándose de aquellas risitas agudas que no la dejaban en paz, y de momento esas risitas culminaron con éxito.

Una luz muy prominente hizo que de un acto reflejo brincara, asustada corrió y se escondió al parecer detrás de algo de su estatura no fijo muy bien de que se trataba pero sin embargo se sentía un poco segura, toco en donde se había escondido; era sueva aunque en algunas partes pareciera sentirse duro y en algunas partes hundidas y tenía en algunos lados una viscosidad que al parecer la olió y no olía a nada de momento, pero todo el objeto pareciera estar pudriéndose, no tenía más remedio alguno de esconderse ahí fuera lo que fuese, para después presenciar lo que venia de momento.

- Pobres estúpidos jajá jajá – un hombre con cabello alborotado, tenía una cicatriz en el ojo, era demasiado alto para ser un humano cualquiera, tenía una armadura color café la típica que les brinda Freezer, en la cintura su cola de mono enrollada, cruzo de brazos – Esos humanos estúpidos no sirven de nada.-

- No, no lo sirven los ineptos – una mujer con cabello corto, su traje a diferencia del otro era color rosa fuerte, tenía un scooter, sus ojos eran negros azabaches, tenía una ligera marca en el hombro, quizás de algún combate tenido tiempo atrás – Mira que fraude son estos estúpidos – la mujer tenía agarrada de los cabellos a una mujer que gritaba y pataleaba sin cesar – Deja de estar haciendo esto – espetó – Si no tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa – hizo una sonrisa diabólica – No entiendo como Kakarotto no pudo gobernar este Planeta tan más mediocre – suspiro, y acto seguido aventó a la mujer arrancándole unos cuantos cabellos rubios.

- Por favor – suplicaba la mujer – Mi padre les puede dar todo el dinero que quieran, se que le temen a Freezer…- se puso de rodillas y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la mujer con la armadura rosada.

- ¡Cállate! – Gritó la de armadura rosa – No tienes que hablar así del amo Freezer, nosotros podremos acabar con él cuando se nos plazca.-

- ¡Por favor! – Se paró enfrente de los dos – No me maten, yo… yo soy muy útil por favor.-

- ¿Útil? – El hombre del cabello alborotado se paro enfrente de ella - ¿Crees que eres útil humana? – Alzó la ceja y le agarró el cabello haciéndole para atrás muy bruscamente su cabeza - ¿Crees que es útil Yaizen? – La mujer negó con la cabeza y empezó a reír moderadamente – Lo vez estúpida, mi camarada dice que eres solo una inepta, ni para fornicar sabes, te cansas demasiado que estúpida, así que… ¿Por qué he dejarte con vida? ¡Eh! – La zarandeó muy bruscamente – Ya estas vieja y ya no me das placer mujer.-

- Por favor – tragó muy duramente saliva – Señor, amo Ascot, trataré de, de todo pero por favor – suplicaba la muchacha – No me mate – dijo en forma de susurro.

- Ahhhgg – la apretó muy duramente del pelo, esto hizo que la muchacha soltara un alarido – Si de algo que me causa asco de un humano es que tenga sentimientos tan estúpidos – la safó del agarre y la aventó - ¡Ahora híncate! – la mujer enseguida se hincó - ¡Qué patético! – Dijo divertido – Ahora ¿Cómo quisieras morir? – La mujer en un acto reflejo se volvió a levantar pidiendo una vez más por su vida - ¡Te dije que te hincaras! ¿Cómo desearías morir? – el hombre se quedó pensando y le dirigió una mirada a Yaizen para que se acercara - ¿Lenta o rápida? – la mujer iba ha hablar pero fue callada abruptamente – No te pregunte a ti mujer idiota, Yaizen te concedo el honor de decidir ¿Cómo quieres que muera?-

- Bueno si bien esa esclava no fue mala – se quedó pensando y camino alrededor de la muchacha.

- No me digas que ya le tienes lástima a este ser – rió divertido.

- No digas estupideces Ascot – se mantuvo enfrente de la muchacha – Bueno si bien se escapo de ti ¿No es así? – Dijo triunfantemente – Sabes que las personas que se escapan merecen la muerte por esa estupidez, el príncipe Vegeta dio esa nueva ley – pensó por unos segundo más – Dale una muerte agonizante – su cola se movía de lado muy animosamente.

- No – la mujer brincó de momento – No lo hagan se los suplico – la mujer se acercó a Yaizen agarrándole de sus ropas y llorando muy amargamente.

– No me toques con tus sucias manos – le dio una gran cachetada.

De repente se fueron acercando más y más a la mujer, hasta el punto en el que Ascot hizo una especia de energía con sus dedos, una bolita de energía empezó a formarse, la mujer corrió rápidamente, pero Ascot le envió el poder y esto hizo que le perforara una parte de la pierna, la mujer soltó un gran alarido debido al dolor sufrido, por su parte Yaizen abrió completamente la mano para disparar un poder fuerte, acto seguido hizo aventarle el ataque a la mujer, desquebrajándole la pierna por completo, toda la habitación se ilumino de momento, las partes del pedazo de pierna que ella le destrozó cayeron esparcidos por toda la habitación, toda la sangre boto por todos lados, la mujer gritaba sin cesar por el dolor causado de haberle quitado un miembro de su cuerpo, había entrado en shock la mujer, se arrastraba con sus manos hacía una puerta.

Bulma no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, en el momento en el que todo la habitación se alumbro pudo darse cuenta en donde era su escondite, era el cuerpo de un humano, pudriéndose en frente de ella, todo con heridas graves, se podía divisar parte de sus huesos se llevó una mano en la boca, si hacía un movimiento en falso podía acabar como ella o como el cuerpo que tenía resguardándola. Unas lágrimas en silencio se hicieron pronunciar cada vez más "¿Por qué a mí? Caí en una de las épocas más malditas, no se que demonios sucedió, debo de salir de esta" Se tapó su nariz debido al penetrante olor del cuerpo ya pudriéndose "Creo que es un matadero ¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí? No recuerdo nada, solo se que me golpearon en la cabeza" Llevó una de sus manos hacía su cabeza y se toco la parte de la nuca, regresó la mano y aunque todavía el lugar seguía oscuro pudo sentir en sus dedos una ligera viscosidad entre sus dedos removiéndola "Sangre, debe de ser sangre, el muy maldito me dejó aquí a mi suerte ¿Será que me dejaron aquí?" Sin querer movió el cuerpo que la protegía haciendo un ruido inevitable dentro de las cadenas que colgaban al cuerpo, tapó con sus manos su boca y apretó los ojos muy fuertemente esperando que todo fuera una triste realidad, una posible pesadilla del que tenía que despertar en esos momentos, abrió poco a poco los ojos, una bola de energía se hizo prominente en Yaizen, la mujer poco a poco se acercaba al lugar, Bulma solo atinó a esperar su triste fin "Amigos, no tengo la menor idea del como llegue aquí, pero creo que no podré regresar jamás a mi época, nunca sabré que es lo que estará pasando aquí, ¿Qué habrá sido de ti Yamcha, Goku, madre, padre?" Lágrimas en silencio recorrieron todo su cara sin cesar, perdiéndose en el pútrido cuerpo en el que se escondía "Es el fin" Cerró sus ojos, veía la luz más cerca de ella.

- ¿Qué demonios haces Yaizen? – Ascot gritó – Sabes que no tenemos mucho tiempo para divertirnos – mientras se quedaba viendo a la mujer de cabellos rubios arrastrándose por el cuarto, jadeando y dejando un hilo de sangre por donde pasaba la parte de la pierna ya ensangrentada – Sabes que tenemos una misión deja de estar perdiendo el maldito tiempo y acabemos con esa estúpida.-

- ¡Cállate! – Espetó – Escuche un ruido por aquí, quizás sea un hombre muy fuerte – caminaba más hacia donde se encontraba Bulma – Veamos, si es un hombre fuerte el scooter lo tendrá que ver – apretó un botoncito que se encontraba en el scooter, para que de repente se encontrara con números – Ahhhggg esta porquería no sirve.-

- ¿Cómo demonios no va a servir? – se acercó Ascot hacía su camarada – Tal vez escuchaste cualquier estupidez, mejor acabemos de una puta vez ya con esta humana grr.- dijo molesto.

- ¡Maldita sea Ascot! – gruño y se voltio hacía él – Escuche un respiro. ¡Se que andas por ahí! – Gritó - ¡No huyas, por que de todas formas acabaremos contigo, cuando hayamos acabado con la otra! – volteó su mirada hacia Ascot indicándole que de una vez acabara con la mujer, ella en su rapidez se puso en frente de la muchacha - ¿Creíste que nos habíamos olvidado de ti mujer?-

- Por favor – dijo susurrando – Ya matéenme de una maldita vez – empezó a llorar nuevamente, y acto seguido escupió sangre – Por favor, matéenme ya, mierda – se acercó a Yaizen llorándole en sus botas blancas.

- Lo sentimos – dijo Ascot – Pero eso no se va poder, le prometí a mi camarada que tu muerte sería lenta, ella lo decidiría ¿No es así Yaizen?-

- Cierto – dijo cruzando de brazos y bajo la mirada hacía la mujer que ya no se movía, solo se la pasaba llorando - ¡Quítate de mi bota! ¿¡No vez que me la ensucias tonta!? – Con sus pies la movió aventándola lejos del lugar – Creo que me pase – dijo modestamente.

- Hay Yaizen – dijo suspirando – Nunca entenderás como tratar a los inferiores y más si no tienen un poder de energía tan alto – se acercó a la mujer que no dejaba de toser sangre – Veamos – se quedó pensando – Creo que no me he divertido tanto, ahora le toca el brazo. Si eso es te cortare el brazo – la mujer lloró cuando el saiyajin pronunció esas palabras, el hombre se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cara – No llores Melinda, tienes una cara muy bonita y te prometo que no te haré daño a esa cara tan bonita que tienes – le dio un beso forzadamente – Ese es el cariño que le tengo a mi harén – empezó a reír y la soltó nuevamente - ¡Bien! Nos quedamos en que le tocaba un brazo ¿Cuál elegirías tu Yaizen? – Ascot se quedó viendo a Yaizen de reojo y la mujer le señalo la mano derecha – Bien – dijo feliz – Entonces Melinda dile adiós a tu mano derecha – el hombre puso sus cincos dedos juntos, apretadamente, y una media ráfaga salió de sus dedos, quitándole el brazo derecho a la mujer, la mujer grito sin cesar, en un acto reflejo de Melinda agarró el brazo que le habían amputado esos salvajes.

- ¡Malditos! – Sollozaba – Son una mierda, pero morirán, se que morirán, Freezer acabara con ustedes.-

- Que conmovedor – Yaizen aplaudía – Tu bello regalo, el brazo derecho, y parece que no sientes dolor, recapitulemos Melinda, no tienes ya la parte de una pierna, tienes un gran hoyo en una de tus piernas y mmm ya no tienes tu brazo derecho ¿Acaso no te duele perra? – Yaizen se acercó a ella agarrándole del pelo, y Melinda la escupió en su cara – Ahhggg estúpida pagaras caro, quemare la horrible cara que tienes – empezó hacer una bola de energía.- ¡Yaizen no! – Agarró muy bruscamente la muñeca de Yaizen – Le prometí a Melinda no arruinar la bella cara que tiene y sabes que yo cumplo con mis promesa Yaizen – la mujer gruño y dejó de hacer el poder de energía.

- Bueno y que esperas para matarla de una puta vez – dijo molesta - ¡Y tu que me miras esclava!, al menos Ascot salvo tu bella cara, deberías de agradecérselo – se fue a una de la pared y se recargó en ella, alzando su pierna derecha a modo de escuadra.

- Que fastidiosa eres Yaizen ¿Lo sabías verdad? No se como te dieron el cargo en ser una de las consejeras, y estar dentro del escuadrón del príncipe.-

- Yo creo que por esta razón me lo dieron ¿No crees Ascot? – Dijo obviamente – Apúrate, que tenemos que ir a una misión.-

- ¡No me des órdenes! – Dijo fastidiado, agarró a la mujer – Como lo prometí no haré daño a tu cara – la acarició – A pesar de los golpes sigue siendo muy suave – la mujer le escupió en la cara - ¡Asquerosa! Me retracto, ahora verás que con un saiyajin de clase alta no te metes – cortó el otro brazo de la mujer dejándola casi en su totalidad sin sus extremidades, la única que aún conservaba era una de las piernas, pero tenía un gran hoyo arriba de la rodilla, la mujer grito sin cesar, dejó ensangrentado todo el lugar y las paredes también – Vamonos ya Yaizen – espetó el hombre limpiándose con sus manos la cara.

- ¿¡Que!? ¿Eso es todo? No la piensas matar – descruzó sus brazos y fue rumbo hacia donde se encontraba Ascot.

- Si, eso es todo, dejaremos que Melinda se vacié en este lugar, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida – se agachó y tomo las partes de su cuerpo que le fueron arrebatas a Melinda – Ten Melinda – se las aventó en frente de sus ojos - Di que soy bueno contigo, no a muchas tienen la suerte como tú de que el gran Ascot les de sus partes de sus cuerpo antes de morir – la mujer se quedó viendo las partes de su cuerpo, gritaba del dolor y lloraba – Vamos Yaizen – pero otro sonido hizo que voltearan de nuevo los dos.

- ¡Te lo dije! – Dijo triunfante – Se que hay alguien aquí, y por poco se nos olvidaba – se acercó a paso veloz nuevamente en donde se escondía Bulma, Bulma seguía en shock por todo lo que había presenciado hace unos momentos, solo sus ojos azules seguían atenta a la de la armadura rosada, su cerebro se había estancado y sus pupilas se habían dilatado ya.

Los dos saiyajins se acercaron a paso veloz al escondite y unas cadenas se movieron cada vez más y más, los dos se vieron con cara de cómplices y en sus manos hicieron dos bolas de energía en cada mano de ambos, fueron caminando poco a poco mientras llegaban al pútrido cuerpo que se encontraba ahí meneándose sin cesar. Tanto Ascot como Yaizen se quedaron viéndose a los ojos y los dos pasaron sus lenguas húmedas a sus respectivos labios secos, finalizando de humectar con su propia saliva sus labios, hicieron una sonrisa de gusto, las bolas de energía brillaban en sus ojos azabaches de los dos, dándoles el brillo de la dulce maldad de matar a gente, el de que sus mente ya corroídas por la dulce y extasiada piedad que muchos les pedían, así eran ellos y nunca cambiarían, era unos saiyajines crueles y despiadados, que por mucho empeño habían conseguido el puesto que tenían, estar dentro del escuadrón más poderoso el del príncipe Vegeta, ayudándole cuando el señor Freezer deseara sus habilidades como tal, aunque su Planeta había desaparecido por una explosión como Freezer les había dicho, había sido una lástima, pero aquí el que tiene más poder es el que vence y gana, si seguían así pronto estarían también en el escuadrón de Freezer, acabando con la vida de los patéticos humanos que los pocos que aún sobrevivían. Ascot no le importaba nada si bien ya tenía un buen cargo y tenía a las mejores hembras de distintas regiones que llegaban a invadir, siempre le sería fiel a su príncipe Vegeta, al menos de momento. Por su parte Yaizen era parte del consejo, tuvo que acostarse con varios miembros para estar dentro, era parte del escuadrón, era una mujer que buscaba y gustaba del poder absoluto sería capaz de todo, con tal de conseguirlo y ser la dueña y ama del Universo entero.

Un ruido inevitable hizo que Yaizen enviara una de las bolas de energía que había hecho la aventó muy cerca de Bulma, y así destrozando parte del cuarto-

- No le di – dijo divertida – Esto empezó a marcar cifras pensé que ya estaba actuando el sujeto.-

- Deja tus tonterías ¡Ahí esta! – el hombre aventó las dos bolas de energía matando así a un animal que había corrido debido al miedo y temblor que había provocado Yaizen con el ataque anterior – Vaya – se rascó la cabeza – Creo que el scooter aún sigue marcando este tipo de poder de seguro que los has confundido Yaizen.-

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste desnaturalizado! – Dijo burlonamente – Mataste a esta pobre rata, no debiste haber echo esto – dijo irónicamente.

- Realmente no entiendo a las mujeres – se acercó a ella – Acabas de matar a una mujer y me dices desnaturalizado por matar a una rata ¡Hmpf!-

- Bueno… y eso ¿A ti que te importa? – Gruño la mujer – De seguro esto era lo que yo escuchaba, ¡Vamonos ya! – Agarró a la rata y la depositó en una tubería – Tenemos cosas que hacer – así que los dos saiyajines se marcharon del cuarto por completo.

Bulma temerosa salió de su escondite, estaba más blanca de lo normal, camino en donde ella creía que se encontraba la muchacha hasta que cayó inevitablemente con algo, embarrándose con algo viscoso que ha decir verdad era la sangre de Melinda esparcida por todo el cuarto. Soltó un ligero gritó de desesperación, dolor, angustia, de impotencia.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Dijo Melinda en un susurro – Déjenme en paz – tosió.

- Lo siento – dijo sollozando – Siento no haberte ayudado yo presencie todo y no pude ayudarte Melinda – puso sus manos en su cara embarrándose de sangre.

- No lo sientas, hubieras tenido el mismo destino que yo – dijo muy suavemente – Acércate para que pueda hablar sin problemas, te tengo que advertir algo.-

- ¿A mi? Si ni siquiera me conoces no sabes como me llamó – dijo sorprendida – Además que no se en donde se encuentre tu rostro, esta habitación es muy oscura que no veo nada.-

- Solo guíate de mi voz que no tengo mucho tiempo – tosió toscamente – Se que no te conozco pero te vi Bulma Briefs, escondida detrás del pútrido cuerpo de mi hermano – empezó a sollozar nuevamente.

- Yo... lo siento – Bulma se acercó unos centímetros más hacia donde ella creía que Melinda se encontraba - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Cómo me conoces?-

- Todos en la Capital del Oeste te conocíamos Bulma – bajó la voz, pronto su vida acabaría ahí un charco de sangre que se encontraba a su alrededor – Fue extraño verte ahí – suspiro – Pero eso no importa ya, lo importante es lo que te vengo a decir es que… despiertes.-

- ¿Despertarme? – dijo sorprendida.

- ¡Despierta! ¿Estas bien? – Dijo una mujer – Te sacudías mucho y respirabas muy agitadamente pensé que algo malo te pasaba ¿Te encuentras bien… amiga?-

- Yo – trataba de tocar su cabeza pero no podía mover sus manos, ya que las tenía atadas a una cadena - ¿Qué demonios? – empezó a forcejearse en un vano intento de zafarse de ellas.

- No te preocupes, solo respira y tranquilízate.-

- Supongo que es lo mejor – dijo sin ánimos "Esa voz…" Sus ojos se abrieron más al momento que se quedó viendo a la mujer.

- Mucho gusto – dijo brindándole una sonrisa – Mi nombre es Melinda te daría la mano pero veras…- dijo divertida al enseñarle las cadenas que también aprisionaban sus manos – Tengo las mismas cadenas que tu – empezó a reír suavemente.

- ¡No puede ser! – empezó a llorar a Bulma "¿Acaso todo fue un sueño? Si hubiera sido así como demonios conozco a Melinda, todo pareciera tan real."

- Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dijo preocupada – Perdón si en algún momento te hice sentir mal con las estupideces que dije antes – Bulma negó con la cabeza - ¿Sabes amiga? Me recuerdas mucho a una persona que trataba de liberarnos de esta estúpida colonia – pegaba duramente al piso – Pero fue matada por… fue matada ¿Cómo te llamas por cierto?-

- ¿Cómo me llamó? – repitió la pregunta "No puedo decir que soy Bulma Briefs no se que demonios pase aquí, mejor invento un nombre, será lo ideal" – Hikaru Yamazaki.-

- Mucho gusto Hikaru – dijo alegre - ¿Por qué estas aquí? Si es que puedo preguntar.-

- ¿Por qué? – Divago unos momento - ¿Por qué tu estas aquí?-

- Bueno por que yo, lo que pasa es que quería ser libre y si bien mi vida es tan deplorable – dijo oscureciendo su rostro – Fui una esclava sexual del… - bajo la voz – Estúpido comandante Ascot – Bulma abrió más los ojos – Parece como si fueres nueva en esto, veo que te sorprendiste. Dime Hikaru ¿Eres nueva? Digo me refiero a que si eres nueva en esta colonia, eres extraterrestre o algo así.-

- Si lo soy, soy del planeta de los namekianos – "Espero que no los conozca, es el primer nombre que se me ocurrió" – Por eso me gustaría que me informaras la situación que hay.-

- ¡Namekiana! Vaya – dijo sorprendida – Pensé que los namekianos eran verdes ¡Que equivocada estaba! – Empezó a reír – Muy bien de seguro como eres nueva te llevaran al 'El Panal'.-

- A… ¿El Panal? Y eso que es.-

- Pues bien en el Panal esta todo el registro de todo y de cada uno que llega a este Planeta y de los que salen y exportan, a mi también me van a llevar ahí, por que el muy maldito del príncipe Vegeta hizo una estúpida ley, de las esclavas como nosotras que huyan de sus amos, el amo decidirá su destino, y como son salvajes y gustan de matar siempre acaban muertas esas esclavas.-

- ¿No tienes miedo Melinda? Fuiste rica antes.-

- No, no tengo miedo Hikaru, prefiero morir de una vez a estar como una esclava sexual de ellos, si alguna vez tuve dinero, mi padre trabajaba en una de las más famosas reposterías de la Capital, la madre de Bulma compraba muy a menudo pasteles.-

- ¿Sabes lo que fueron de ellos? – dijo en una esperanza de que ella supiera que fue de sus amigos y familiares.

- Lo siento – negó con la cabeza – No se nada de ellos, en el Panal deben de estar sus datos, pero no creo que puedas ver esos datos, cuando lleguemos ahí verás que nos meterán en unas jaulas – bajó la cabeza – Quiero ser lo más franca posible, si eres nueva estarás en algún harén, lo siento Hikaru.-

- No lo sientas Melinda – apretó sus manos "¿Qué fue el sueño que tuve con ella, que fue acaso esta persona morirá? Debo de advertirle cuanto antes de esta tragedia e huir con ella" - ¿Quién es Yaizen?-

- Yaizen es una maldita – apretó más sus manos – Ella mató a mi hermano, me dijo la muy estúpida que lo tenía en un cuarto amarrado por unas cadenas, pudriéndose – empezó a llorar.

- ¿En un cuarto? – de repente las visiones fueron regresadas hacía ella, y regreso por unos segundos al sueño que hace unos minutos atrás había tenido, del hombre que colgaba en un cuarto oscuro – Se fuerte Melinda.-

- Ya no quiero vivir Hikaru, Yaizen me dijo que muy pronto mi destino se vería ligado junto con mi hermano, que mi muerte será en el mismo cuarto que lo mató, y que será agonizante mi dolor – empezó a llorar – Siento que me veas en esta situación tan mediocre no se si una namekiana como tú este acostumbrada a ver sentimientos de los pocos humanos que quedan.-

- ¿Humanos que quedan? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – la pregunta que había hecho era demasiado obvia con la respuesta no tan deseada que ella quería.

- Cuando el príncipe Vegeta y Nappa vinieron por que creo Raditz murió, la verdad no se muy bien eso, pero eso malditos mataron a casi todos, solo muy pocos viven como esclavas, iban a vender este Planeta Tierra, mi bello Planeta, pero Freezer le regalo este Planeta a Vegeta como motivo de su cumpleaños – lágrimas recorrían todo su cara a medida que Melinda hablaba – El muy maldito – golpeaba el piso – El muy maldito le regalo nuestro Planeta ¡Nuestro Planeta!-

-¡No! – dijo espantada "¿Qué fue de Goku, de mi Yamcha? ¿Qué fue de ellos?" Ahora no entiendo nada."

- Eso fue hace unos meses atrás – gruño – Lo siento no respondí a tu pregunta de Yaizen – dijo con rabia – Esa mujer es una guerrera de clase alta, esta en el escuadrón del príncipe y es consejera de este Planeta, eso es lo que me han contado otra esclavas allegadas a ella, es una mujer cruel y gusta del sadismo y que sus victimas le pidan piedad a ella, tiene un alto poder, podría ser una candidata para el príncipe, eso es lo que me dijeron ¿Por qué la pregunta la conoces acaso? ¿Ella invadió tu Planeta?-

- No – dijo secamente – Solo que leí de ella y Ascot en algún lugar.-

- Ya veo – dijo tristemente – Ascot es mi amo, y huí de él, no se que es mejor ya.-

De repente la nave en la cual viajaban se detuvo muy bruscamente, esto hizo que las dos muchachas se jalaran sin ningún agarre y lastimándoles las muñecas debido a que las tenían agarradas. Gritaron por impulso y del dolor que les había provocado la parada tan repentinamente, casi habían sentido como sus hombros por poco se luxaban, pero de alguna u otra manera las dos tuvieron al suerte de que no paso a mayores de que les saliera un poco de sangre en las muñecas de ambas.

- Mujeres – entró Phobos a la habitación – Vaya están sangrando por las muñecas, ni modo que se le puede hacer – se acercó a Bulma – No me he olvidado de ti y de esto mujer – le enseño su mano que tenía vendada – Si pudiera ya te hubiera hecho algo del que tal vez solo tú te arrepientas – dijo susurrándole en su oído.

- Quita tu horrible presencia – le escupió a Phobos – Si bien te lo merecías.-

- ¡Calla tu estúpida boca mujer! – Bramó – De cualquier manera cuando lleguemos al Panal sabré quien demonios eres tú – acarició la pierna descubierta de Bulma – Y es cuando tu serás mía finalmente, y después el saiyajin que te tenía en sus manos podrá matarte – empezó a reír y antes de salir de la habitación se giro para ver a Melinda con cara de odio - ¡Por cierto, ya vino tu amo Ascot! – y acto seguido la puerta automática se cerró detrás de él.

- ¿Estas bien Hikaru? – Dijo temblorosa – No te preocupes con basura como él, él jamás te tocaría, no puede solo es un soldado de Freezer que antes era un terrícola como yo, pero el muy maldito era un malo – suspiro fríamente – Eso no importa ya.-

- Pues no lo se – se quedó viendo a sus muñecas que emanaba sangre - ¿Sabes? Es como si fuese todo una pesadilla, no se cuanto tiempo llevó aquí según mis cálculos llevo solo un día o quizás dos días, pero veo mi cuerpo, mi ropa rasgada, sucia, en un estado deplorable, mis piernas todas rasgadas con tierra – dijo tristemente, alzó la vista e hizo una sonrisa débil – Y ni imaginarme como lucirá mi cabello o mi cara.-

- Hikaru – dijo viéndola dulcemente – A pesar de que te vez muy demacrada, te ves muy bien, no dejes que unos simples obstáculos impidan tu meta.-

- Gracias Melinda – se quedó pensando por unos instante – Melinda quiero decirte que te cuides mucho, se que algo malo se aproxima…-

- Aquí todo lo malo se aproxima, no hay nada bueno en esto – cerró los ojos.

- Pero cuídate Melinda, huye de esos tipos, se que no son buenos Ascot…- tragó saliva "¿Es buena idea decirle del sueño que tuve? De cualquier manera como podría librarse de esta ella" – Melinda, hay algo que quiero decirte y es que yo soy realmente….-

- Melinda ¿Por qué huyes de mi? – se abrió la puerta de momento espantándolas de momento y giraron ambas hacía donde provenía la voz – Melinda yo que te traté tan bien.-

- La encontraste Ascot – se acercó Yaizen hacia él y movía su cola muy rítmicamente – Te dije que esa humana no huiría de ti tan fácilmente, es tan estúpida que no sabe ni esconderse de ti – se giró y se marchó del lugar - ¡Llévatela de una vez! Sabes que el príncipe Vegeta nos llamó a que estuviéramos con él para acabar con el Planeta Magumoru.-

- ¡Phobos! – Él hombre se acercó - ¡Quítale lo que aprisionan sus muñecas! Ten por tu recompensa – le dio unas monedas de oro - ¡Ahora retirare de mi presencia! Espera ¿Quién es esta hembra? No la había visto por los alrededores del Planeta del príncipe Vegeta.-

- Bien, pues la verdad lo desconozco la encontramos por ahí, en este mismo instante iremos al Panal, para ver quien demonios es la mujer.-

- Esta bien – se acercó a Melinda – Quiero que me lo notifiquen y a que hombre esta encomendado esta mujer, es muy bella – se quedó viendo a Bulma – Ven Melinda, un dulce obsequio te espera, un encuentro muy querido – empezó a reír.

- No permitiré que también se adueñe de esta mujer – le escupió en la cara.

- ¡Estúpida! – Espetó – Pero no te haré nada porque algo mejor para ti esta ha punto de empezar.-

- Melinda – chilló Bulma - ¡Suéltenme! – Todas las imágenes de su sueño le vinieron a su mente nuevamente – Melinda – empezó a sollozar, Melinda regresó y toco el hombro de ella – Soy Bulma Briefs, soy ella.-

- No puede ser – dijo atónita - ¡Es imposible!-

- Deja las cursilerías para después mujer – agarró Ascot a Melinda y se la llevó forzadamente fuera del cuarto.

- No entiendo ¿Por qué se puso así? – dijo perdida.

- Ya no falta mucho mujer – Bulma desvió la mirada hacía quien le había hablado – Pronto sabremos ¿A que saiyajin le correspondes? Sabes mujer, casualmente dos de mis esclavas han muerto y – se quedó viendo sus uñas – Necesito una esclava – empezó a reír Yaizen – Tu serás mi esclava ¿Patético no?– y se alejo del lugar cerrándose la puerta detrás de ella.

- Ni me di cuenta en el momento en el que regreso ella – apretó sus ojos y empezó a soltar lágrimas – Solo espero que donde quiera que estés Melinda, mi sueño, mi pesadilla haya sido solo eso.-

En otra parte de la cuidad después de unos minutos, dos saiyajins y una mujer terrícola entraban a un cuarto, en donde el triste destino que le deparaba a Melinda se hacía más latente y doloroso…

Continuará…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ACLARACIÓN:**** Bien tal vez para unos les pareció mala idea o un poco fuerte el tema de escribir un poco de sadismo en este capítulo mío, pero si bien yo creo que los saiyajins son unas personas frías y arrogantes y que gustan de pelear y de ver a sus oponentes pidiendo misericordia, son muy salvajes y gustan de ver sufrir a la gente, si bien por eso se dice "que no tienen sentimientos" Por eso los hice de esa manera no quiero que pierdan la esencia. Así que pido disculpas si en algún momento llegue a ofenderlos con este tipo de material. Se cuidan y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo**.

**  
****Dayanarod:**** Hola!! Gracias por tu review en mi historia, si yo también opino lo mismo de que Bulma es una mujer exótica y no hay dos como ella jejeje. Bueno al menos espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y al menos si platicó con una esclava de ellos, en fin haber que le pasa a Bulma en esta ocasión, y haber como hace la aparición Vegeta. Besos espero tu review.**

**Princess Bulma****. I apologaize for not update very soon, but for me it's hard I sorry so much, I hope update very soon this history. ****Bye**

**Takahasi: ****Gracias por decir que mi fic es perfecto, pero no creo que sea así todavía tengo algunas fallas por ahí (supongo) Si el Internet es un problema espero que pronto puedas leer esta historia cuando puedas y las demás mías XD. Gracias en serio gracias por tus reviews y darme ánimos. Espero tu review Bye.**

**Caroone:**** Que bueno que te atrapo esta historia, nunca dejare abandonados mi fics (bueno tal vez si a la imaginación que a veces se me seca XD) Pero siempre van a acabar odio leer los fics que nunca siguen y siempre lo dejaa en lo interesante -.-' Por eso no quiero cometer esos errores. Espero que la historia te siga gustando. Bye**

**Elisapshady****: La verdad es que muchas gracias por ese comentario que bueno que te diste tu tiempo de leer este fic que tu servidora hace con gusto para las que gusten leer de mis escritos. Respecto a Vegeta aún no se como meterlo a la historia. Cualquier ayuda sería bienvenida. Besos.**

**Sakurita:**** Si yo tampoco desearía leer bodriofics aquí jajajaja, pero gracias por decir que mi historia es original de verdad me halaga bastante eso, te recomiendo bastante los escritos de Saiya Elite y DioXa son muy buenos y gracias a ellas me dieron las ganas de escribir mi historia XD. No dejes de leerme y de leer los escritos de esas autoras. Chau**

**Bulmitasu:**** Gracias por decirme mi error jejeje, bueno subo aquí primero que en la otra página por que mmm la verdad la desconozco pero es bueno saber que también aquí me comentas jeje Chau**

**Elena:**** No, no creo que pueda salir de este gran problema tendrá que luchar como pueda para poder reparar su máquina pobre mujer XD jajaja Chau**

**Edith:**** Si Yamcha de lo que se perdió que tonto en fin que bueno verte también en esta página y que puedas ver otros escritos muy buenos, y no te desesperes si vez que es mejor, ponme tus bellos reviews aquí muajajaja.**

**Rossa:**** Gracias por todo y no sea floja (mira quien te lo dice XD) Espero tu review. Chau**

**Nubecita:**** Haré lo posible para que Vegeta salga en acción jejeje, espero tu review Chau**

Dejen reviews please ;)  



	5. Una nueva ama, comienzos

**Una nueva ama, comienzos  
**

**Capítulo 5.**

Pequeñas ráfagas en su mente se hacían, visiones del pasado se aproximaban. Recuerdos en su mente confundida… Cuando le enseño a Yamcha su inventó, se sentía la mujer más feliz, la más feliz por que alguien había visto lo que había echo, por que por fin una nueva Bulma renacía… Y pensándolo bien, no estaba tan equivocada una nueva Bulma nació de aquel día ¿Acaso el destino había escuchado que su vida se había vuelto a una patética monotonía? Era la más probable, el destino se manifiesta de una manera inmensamente diferente al como uno cree. Su mente viajaba a mil por hora de lo que había vivido ¿Acaso se quedaría en esa época tan horrible? Esa respuesta no lo sabía, solo quería saber que fue de sus amigos, de sus padres y ¿Por qué no? Que fue de ella en esa época. Nunca se había sentido tan pérdida y sola, en una época que ni siquiera conocía a pesar de ya haber vivido esa época antes ¿Pero que fue lo que paso para que se diera ese cambio tan radical?

Exhaló e inhaló rápidamente. Abrió los ojos levemente, tenía una gran pesadez, no recordaba nada desde que llegó a esa época tenía ligeras lagunas que según a su parecer se hacían más grandes las lagunas cada día. Se talló los ojos, no podía visualizar nada bien, solo unas manchas que estaban alrededor de ella "¿Dónde estoy?" Cerró sus ojos nuevamente, se tambaleó de lado, golpeándose con la cabeza con unos fierros, pero sin embargo no le dolió ese fuerte golpe.

- Ya despertaste – dijo con desagrado – Si que eres una mujer gritona.-

- ¿Quién habla? – dijo quejumbrosamente.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – Empezó a tocar los barrotes de fierro – Si lo se, ese sonido te ha doler, el señor Freezer me hizo eso cuando me drogaron, me dijo estas palabras exactamente 'A los estúpidos como tú, no se merecen morir pero haré una excepción tal vez tengas algo para que me sirvas, necesito carne fresca para el matadero' Y te lo digo a ti mujer, aquí solo sobreviven los que tienen el poder.-

- Phobos – dijo en un suspiro - ¿Tan estúpido eres acaso? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta del significado de las palabras de Freezer? – dijo sutilmente "Me drogaron, era de esperarse ahora veo el por qué de mis lagunas mentales".

- ¡Calla mujer! Freezer es el dios, por él tengo este poder, por él soy como soy, gracias al Lord.-

- Patético ¡Bravo! – aplaudió, mientras que abría nuevamente los ojos la luz le molestaba hasta que finalmente abrió más los ojos, pudiendo ver claramente que se encontraba en una jaula, probablemente ya se hallaba en el Panal, tenía que idearse como salir de esa jaula y entrar a los archivos de ahí "Cosa fácil para mí, a pesar que se da sus aires sigue siendo un humano con sus deseos de cualquier hombre" – No crees que exageras en nombrar a Freezer como un tipo de Dios, Freezer solo quiere su bienestar, basuras como tu no le sirven, creo que tiene razón solo vas al matadero.-

- ¿Cómo te atreves mujer? – Pegó más al fierro y esto hizo que Bulma soltara un grito fingido – No hables así del Lord de Freezer.-

- No me dejas otra elección Phobos – se acomodó en la pequeña jaula en la que se encontraba, gateó de una manera sexy para provocarle – Sabes que Freezer podrá acabar con todos, el poder de ese lagarto es inmenso, me hizo pasar horas de angustia en la Tierra, pero al final ganaron mis amigos, al final murió – dijo sensualmente – No creo que seas estúpido Phobos.-

- ¡No lo soy! – Espetó - ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? ¿Quién eres tú?-

- ¿Por qué hablo en pasado? – se acercó a él y con el dedo índice le indicó que se acercara a la jaula – Por que soy del futuro – le susurro muy eróticamente.

- Del futuro – dijo excitado, sabía de antemano que esa 'extraterrestre' era muy bella y realmente le estaba provocando.

- Si Phobos del futuro, en el cual se que me sueñas no soy tonta, se que me deseas desde el primer momento en el que nos vimos, se que añoras tener mi cuerpo entre el tuyo – se quedó pensando – Y se que no puedes, eres solo un soldado, así que no le diremos nada a nadie solos tú y yo, quiero tenerte cerca de mí, quiero sentirme en tus brazos musculosos, realmente lo quiero – dijo de una forma excitada.

- ¿Me vez la cara de estúpido? – Alzó la ceja - ¿Quieres que te saque de aquí no?-

- Bueno Phobos tu solo te pierdes la diversión, se que lo deseas – se acercó mucho más a la jaula mostrándole sus piernas bien moldeadas y su busto bien dotado que tenía – Además ¿Qué ganaría yo? Soy solo una mujer, para que quisiera escapar ¿Sería ilógico y patético no lo crees? No podría ganarte, Vamos Phobos – dijo seductoramente.

El hombre sudó frío ante tales palabras seductoras y tremendo cuerpo que la fémina poseía, se puso a pensar detalladamente ¿Qué podría hacerle? Solo era una mujer debilucha, además que tenía desde mucho tiempo, desde que la conoció las ganas inmensas de tener sexo con ella, solo iba a hacer puta de algún harén así que, ¿Qué podría perder? Además que ella se le insinuaba y que desde hace tiempo no tenía sexo con alguien. Sin titubear y más por el placer de ser dueño de alguien con un bello cuerpo que se le insinuaba era el mismo paraíso, abrió la puerta de la jaula – Haber si así como gritas y hablas mucho, sabes fornicar como tal.-

- Y no te arrepentirás – hizo una sonrisa lasciva – No por nada soy… - divagó por unos instantes – No por nada tengo este bello cuerpo – Se acercó a Phobos no sin antes, dar un chequeo al cuarto en el que se encontraban, muy pobremente era ese cuarto tan pequeño, solo ellos se encontraban, en frente de la jaula se hallaban unas tarjetas, sin demorarse más empezó a besar muy apasionadamente al hombre.

- Ya lo necesitaba – gritaba el hombre eufórico – Mujer, no te vas arrepentir de esta sesión de sexo.-

- Y no lo dudo – dijo con ironía, cosa que Phobos no escucho la ironía – Bésame el cuello. – 

Bulma empezó a dar quejidos fingidos, mientras que Phobos desesperado empezó a besarla de una manera impresionante, bajó su mano poco a poco contorneándole su cuerpo delgado, hasta que por fin encontró el fin de la costura de su vestido, sus manos temblorosas y desesperadas empezaron a buscar el clítoris de la mujer, hasta que por fin lo encontró y empezó a estimularlo - ¿Te gusta verdad? -

- Si – apretó sus labios, empezó a levantarse debido a que Phobos hacía presión con ella – No te detengas – dijo entrecortada – se acostaron en el piso, mientras que Phobos cansado de estimularlo, empezó a saciarse del sabor de su vagina, desesperadamente, Bulma no paraba de verlo y moverse energéticamente - ¡Basta! – Dijo ronroneándole – Ahora me toca a mi – el hombre se paró y decidido se quito el traje, quedándose totalmente desnudo e indicándole a Bulma que de inmediato quería sexo oral de una manera desesperada, Bulma vacilo unos segundos y después se aproximo haciendo la pantomima de que se estaba preparando para tal hazaña, agarró con una de sus manos el sexo del hombre que se encontraba en una erección total, mientras que con la otra mano, se empeñaba en buscar el arma que siempre traía él "Ni crea que voy hacerlo".

- Que esperas – dijo excitado – Vamos lámemela, quiero sentir tu boca en mi sexo.-

- Si – "Que vulgar" Su boca se acercaba a su sexo, hasta que por fin con su otra mano pudo encontrar el arma – Las cosas cambian Phobos – se levantó al nivel del hombre.

- ¿Qué haces zorra? – Dijo molesto - ¿Quieres que te mate pronto?

- ¡Cállate! – Se limpió sus manos con el vestido - ¿Apoco creíste que alguien como yo se iba a fijar en un estúpido como tú? – alzó la mano mostrándole el arma.

- ¡Maldita perra! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Alzó las manos – Eres una estúpida sabes que morirás rápidamente aquí.-

- Fue sencillo, para un pobre tonto que eres tú, ahora si no quieres que te mate enséñame en donde están los archivos de este Planeta – le apuntaba en la cabeza.

- Calma – se puso sus ropas – Veo que no eres tan estúpida como te tenía catalogada.-

- Mejor, vaya Phobos la cara de estúpido que tenías ya se te quitó – el hombre le devolvió una cara fría – Vamos no pongas esa cara de todas formas vas a morir, Freezer te va matar.-

- Cállate, de todas formas tu también vas a morir en este patético planeta ya sea por Freezer, o por los saiyjins.-

- Pero hasta que eso suceda, además que yo ni siquiera pertenezco de esta estúpida época ¡Dime en donde esta la base de archivos o juro que te mató.-

- Mátame, anda deseo que lo hagas – Bulma titubeo y bajo el arma – Lo sabía la gente débil siempre será mediocre.-

- No lo dudes – Bulma levantó el arma y le disparó en la pierna, esto hizo que el hombre gritara de dolor – Eso es para que no me sigas, no quiero escuchar tu horrible voz diciendo que me escape, solo quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes – aventó el arma arriba de la jaula.

¿Se había vuelto loca? No, las circunstancias lo ameritaban de ser ruda, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero si lo suficiente para saber que se hallaba en el mismo infierno y que la habían tratado mal, sin importarle si quiera su vida. Corrió por un pasillo desértico, siempre quiso que su vida fuera una aventura, pero eso no era lo que quería, tenía una gran necesidad de saber de sus familias, podría esperar de más tenía la esperanza de que ellos pudieran estar vivos. Se encontraba en varios pasillos, pero todos desérticos en su totalidad ¿No se supone que debería de haber seguridad? Tal vez son muy confiados y esto ameritaba a que solo había seguridad en donde se recurría, sus pasos hacían un eco inminente hasta que escucho unas risitas provenientes del mismo pasillo en donde ella iba corriendo por suerte, la parte de la pared estaba entreabierta, ahí metiéndose para resguardarse de los posibles intrusos. Pronto vio como el reptil que acompañaba a Phobos caminaba juntó con otro soldado, tal vez su estadía ahí era peligrosa, y pronto Phobos informaría que ella se había escapado y seguramente tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Ahora podría darse cuenta más que nada de lo mucho que extrañaba a Yamcha. Nunca supo cuanto lo necesitaba a su lado en esos momentos, ser su mujer o al menos eso es lo que sentía de momento, Yamcha no era una mala persona tenía sus errores como todo, y pensar que ella le iba a decir que se había retractado de que se le declárese, se metió en un cuarto con sumo cuidado, ya que varia gente se encontraba dentro de aquel cuarto, era de esperarse había llegado por fin a los archivos, grandes máquinas estaban por todo el lugar, demasiada gente se encontraba ahí ¿Cómo demonios iba a fijarse? Algo se le ocurriría de momento solo observaría y en el momento oportuno saldría de la oscuridad para indagar sobre ese pasado existente en el que se encontraba. Pudo visualizar a Yaizen y a Ascot "¿No que se habían ido a invadir a ese Planeta?" Vio como ellos dos se acercaban a su escondite, pero no obstante no se habían percatado de la presencia de Bulma. Ella sudo frío al ver como ellos se quedaron de momento en el lugar de mando en donde ella se encontraba oculta.

- ¡Que aburrido se ha vuelto conquistar esos planetas tan insignificantes! – Yaizen se tumbo en una silla giratoria - ¡Ey! ¿En que demonios piensas que ni siquiera me haces caso?-

- En esa mujer, la de la nave ¿No se te hizo conocida? – Ascot puso sus manos en el tablero y se quedó viendo a Yaizen.

- Ay Ascot ¿Acaso no entiendes? – Yaizen se paró con fastidio de la silla – Yo la veo como todas las demás esclavas que te gustan solo eso, deja de pensar en estupideces, mejor ponte a pensar que el príncipe Vegeta no va a tardar en llegar ya.- 

- No lo creo, se que ella la he visto en otro lugar – alzó la vista – Se que la he visto y no me cuestiones Yaizen sabes que odio eso.-

- NI te hagas las ilusiones, esa esclava es para mí, hace tiempo que no me divierto con las esclavas.-

- Eso lo veremos – gruño el hombre – Pero Vegeta no ha de tardar ya, con eso de que Freezer, anda molesto por que no ha cuidado su Planeta como debe de ser, Yaizen ¿Tú crees que el planeta Vegetasei se haya destruido con un meteorito?-

- Ya vas a empezar con tu sentimentalismo Ascot – la mujer se volteó – No lo se y ni me importa, si fue por un meteorito es por algo, ese era el trágico destino que le deparaba al planeta ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Ahora solo se necesita más poder y energía para demostrar que eres el mejor.-

Tu no lo entiendes Yaizen – dijo molesto.

- ¿Qué se supone que entienda? Eso son vulgares sentimentalismos que tuviste una familia y se murió en el meteorito eso que importa, jamás me ha interesado no te has puesto a pensar que se merecían esa muerte, digo – se empezó a acariciar su cola – Somos los únicos sobrevivientes; tú, el príncipe Vegeta, Nappa y yo ¿Eso no te dice nada? Dice que somos los mejores, si realmente te importara tu familia, no estarías fornicando y matando a la gente como un estúpido ¿Pero sabes por que lo haces? Por que tienes sangre de guerreros, la sangre pura de un saiyajin y es de clase alta, no te preocupes por estupideces del pasado.-

¿Yaizen era una manipuladora? Si lo era, por eso siempre obtuvo los mejores cargos en ese planeta que para ella era patético y sin diversión, era capaz de manipular a su 'camarada' como en estos momentos, su alma estaba corroída por la venganza, era tan denigrante que su planeta de guerreros haya sido destruido por un meteorito ¿¡Qué patética historia para el planeta Vegetasei!? Pero eso que importaba ya, por el pasar del tiempo entendió que tienes que ser el mejor de todos así podría avanzar rápido y despojar a Freezer de esa mediocridad y de su altanería a ser tal grado de que les hacía pensar que era el 'Dios' de todos, de que los humillara como estúpidos, que les dijera 'monos estúpidos e inferiores' era algo que ya no toleraría más, primero tendría que acabar con todos, sola o con ayuda no le importaba, pero sabía que iba a vencer contra sus guardaespaldas esas fuerzas tan patéticas que se hacían llamar 'Las fuerzas especiales Giniuy' "Hasta patético es el nombre, pero demostrare que soy la mejor"

- Tienes razón Yaizen – dijo secamente – Estos sentimentalismos estúpidos que nublan mi juicio – tosió secamente – Vegeta no creo que tarde más, a veces las órdenes tan patéticas que hace Freezer, si bien le dio este patético planeta, no es su obligación que cuide de él para eso están aquí esta gente que trabaja ¿No? – antes de que Yaizen hablara una alarma se escucho por todo el lugar, todos los soldados empezaron a salir de la habitación, los científicos se escondieron en una esquina - ¿Qué demonios?-

- La alarma de seguridad – Yaizen se humedeció sus labios – Uno nueva persona se ha escapado, esa alarma hace que sea una dulce tonada en mis oídos, porque me anuncia que una nueva muerte se aproxima, espero que esta vez dure más que la estúpida que me escupió la cara ¿Cómo se llamaba? Así Melinda – se acercó en una mesita y se colocó el scooter – No te da emoción Ascot, una nueva persona que implorara por su mediocre vida – empezó a reírse y salió de la habitación.

- Si espero nos de mucha diversión – también se acercó a la mesita y se coloco el scooter – No salgan de este cuarto estúpidos, si lo hacen morirán como la que se fugó – dijo fríamente a los científicos que estaban en una esquina, estos asintieron y Ascot salió deprisa a alcanzar a Yaizen. 

Bulma salió de su escondite, temerosa, sabía que la buscaban a ella eso era muy predecible hubiera matado a Phobos, pero aunque lo hubiera matado de todas formas hubieran ido en su búsqueda, todo estaba perdido ya si tenía la suerte tal vez saldría con éxito del Panal, pero si la suerte no le sonría tendría su trágico destino, su sueño al parecer como temió si tuvo el éxito que no anhelaba Melinda tuvo su trágico destino se sentía impotente por que no pudo hacer nada por salvar a su amiga, tan mediocre que no le advirtió de nada, aunque aún no entendió del todo ¿Por qué se exaltó al decirle su verdadera identidad? Era algo que le tenía con incertidumbre. Caminó lentamente hacía unas grandes máquinas que había ahí olvidándose por completo que los científicos se encontraban ahí por órdenes de Ascot, sin inmutarse si quiera se abalanzó a lo que ella creía que ahí se encontraban todos los archivos que le había comentado Melinda. Una desesperación inmensa se apoderó de ella, en el tablero tenía que poner los códigos de seguridad correspondientes "Podrían ser miles de combinaciones posibles y no tengo el tiempo para tomarme el tiempo de indagar" Aquella época era más confusa, el averno era esa misma época no habría una mejor forma de describirla. Bulma tecleó todos los códigos que sabía que podrían ser, sus posibilidades se extinguían y sabía de antemano que ya no le quedaba más tiempo el de estar ahí. Hasta que choco su pie con una máquina ahí vio a los científicos tan taciturnos, Bulma se les quedó viendo muy atentamente hasta que rompió del coraje ¿Acaso esa gente no había dicho nada? ¿Cómo era tan posible que se encontraban tan taciturnos mientras ella esta desesperadamente en busca de la clave para saber sobre su familia?

- ¡Que demonios me ven! –Gritó eufórica – Denme de una maldita vez la contraseña – se puso las manos en su cabeza, estaba demasiado desesperada en cualquier momento podrían venir a verla.

Una joven se acercó a ella, confundida por lo que estaba viendo también era una humana de eso no había duda. Se aclaró su garganta – Bulma… ¿Acaso…acaso…tu eres Bulma….Bulma Briefs?-

- Si, si - dijo emocionada - ¿Me conoces? ¿Sabes la clave? Pásamela en este momento – zarandeó a la joven muy bruscamente – Anda niña ¿Qué tanto me vez? Pásame de una maldita vez esa clave.-

- Si, si – dijo temblorosa, se acercó al tablero y empezó a teclear la contraseña - ¿¡No puede ser!? ¿Cómo demonios escapaste? ¡Explícate!-

- ¿Escaparme has dicho? – Bulma empezó a teclear información a la base de datos – Fue muy fácil niña Phobos es un humano y no se deja al encanto de Bulma Briefs.-

- ¿Phobos? ¿Quién eres tú? – Retrocedió un poco más – Bulma… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿¡Como demonios escapaste del saiyajin!? – gritó espantada.

- ¿De que saiyajin? ¿De que demonios me hablas? – Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, solo se dedicaba a sacar información en la computadora de datos – Soy Bulma ¡Maldita sea! ¿De que me hablas?-

La chica retrocedió más espantada - ¡Es imposible! – Susurró – No puedes ser ella, esto es un truco no puedes ser ella, te vi con mis propios ojos ¡Te vi! – gritó.

- Lo encontré – dijo victoriosa - ¿En donde me viste?-

- Lo siento, pero no puedes ser ella, esto es imposible, te pareces mucho a ella, pero te vi, no pudiste escapar de ese saiyajin – se acercó a los científicos que al igual que ella están tan asombrados al igual que ella – No me dejas otro opción y aquí todos somos enemigos ya, fue un error que te haya dado la clave, fue un error que no pienso pagar por mis sentimentalismo, de tratar en vano que te haya confundido con Bulma Briefs – se acercó a un tablero que estaba cerca de ella y apretó un botón rojo.

- ¡Oye! – Se acercó Bulma dejando de momento el tablero - ¿Qué demonios te propones hacer? No se quien demonios seas, pero créeme yo soy Bulma Briefs ¿De que saiyajin me hablas? ¡Contéstame! – Gritó encolerizada debido a que no entendía nada de lo que su interlocutora le decía – ¿En donde me viste, de quien no pude escapar? ¡Maldita sea habla!-

- Lo siento amiga, quien quiera que seas lo siento – se acercó hacia una bocinita y apretó con más ímpetu el botón – Aquí a todas las unidades, la intrusa se encuentra en el laboratorio – dijo finalizando _"Entendido, todas las unidades irán al laboratorio"_

- ¡Que has hecho! – Se acercó a la joven y le plantó una cachetada - ¿Acaso no vez que soy Bulma Briefs? Me acabas de condenar en este maldito averno - se alejó de ella y se acercó a la computadora en busca de lo que estaba buscando, rápidamente empezó a teclear y a buscar los nombres de sus amigos, pronto los resultados no fueron de esperarse, leyendo atentamente todo lo que tenía guardado en sus base de datos la computadora.

_El señor y la señora Briefs, por no aportar sus conocimientos como debe de ser al planeta del príncipe Vegeta, fueron aniquilados por su incompetencia hasta este Planeta fueron asesinados brutalmente como debía ser…."  
_  
Bulma no podía seguir leyendo esa noticia le cayó tan duramente, poso una de sus manos en la boca ¿Tan deplorable era esta época? Siguió indagando más con el poco o mucho tiempo que le quedaba, busco a Goku, a Yamcha, en general a todos sus amigos, derrotada ante tal historial de muertes de todos sus seres queridos golpeo muy secamente el tablero, impotente ante tal hallazgo, lágrimas recorrían por toda su cara, la única esperanza que tenía se había desvanecido en la simple nada, en solo deseos y recuerdos ¿Acaso se encontraba sola en ese miserable tiempo? Su cabeza daba vueltas, ¿Cuánto tiempo podría sostenerse? Sus piernas temblaban ante tal hallazgo y sin embargo no podía hacer nada, era el fin, el fin de un principio que no entendió del todo, su única salida, su única solución se había evaporizado en el aire, ella no era mujer derrotista pero sin embargo todo había salido mal, no comprendía como es que la gente aún se sorprendía al decirle que ella la única Bulma Briefs ¿De qué saiyajin hablaba? Eso que importaba ya su destino había sido marcado sin siquiera que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo ¿Acaso tan patética era la vida? Cerró sus ojos, todo de momento apareció lento, todo fue en una cámara lenta, escucho como su corazón latía muy lentamente, su respiración era entre cortada en un intento más de aclarar esas dudas que le atormentaban ¿Qué fue de ella? ¿Por qué la gente se sorprendía al saber su verdadero nombre? Se llevó la mano al corazón, se giró nuevamente hacía el tablero y tecleo lo más rápido que pudo: _'Bulma Briefs'_

Antes de que la computadora diera el resultado que ella buscaba, movió su cabeza, ya era demasiado tarde ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca le hubiera mostrado aquél día a Yamcha su reciente invento? Siempre se hacía la pregunta día tras día, se atormentaba el día en el que salió a contestar el teléfono en dejar a solo a Yamcha en no explicarle con anterioridad que no tenía que moverle nada, pero ya era demasiado tarde, siempre era demasiado tarde para ella, apretó los ojos fuertemente y los volvió abrir vio como la chica esa gritaba fuertemente, los soldados estaban apuntándole como si fuera una ladrona, volvió a voltear a la computadora "Aún no tiene la respuesta, apúrate computadora quiero saber que fue de mí" Nuevamente giró su cabeza, todo se hacía más lento cada vez…dicen que cuando uno muere toda tu vida pasa en cinco segundos lo cierto es que a ella no le pasó nada de eso, y ella en ese mismo momento se lo preguntaba ¿Acaso no tuvo día felices? Si, si los tuvo aunque fue ella quien recordaba todo lo que le había pasado, desde joven, hasta llegar a este día, tal vez vio su frustración de que aunque estaba ya en una muerte segura no extrañaba a nadie, no amaba a nadie, pensó que la desesperación haría que recordara a Yamcha de lo tonta que fue en dejarlo ir…pero fue en vano, no hubo ningún momento en el que pensara que fue en esos momentos feliz con él, volteó nuevamente hacía la computadora "Aún no" El tiempo se había congelado para ella, los sonidos se habían vueltos nulos, hasta que un una ráfaga de luz salió con dirección hacía su corazón, cerró los ojos.

- ¡Que demonios te pasa estúpido! – gritó Yaizen protegiendo a Bulma de una muerte segura.

De repente todo regreso a ella, el tiempo empezó a caminar velozmente, el sonido había regresado "¿Por qué me salvo?" Volteó su cara hacía la computadora por fin el resultaba daba, todo sería en cuestión de segundos, pero el ataque con esa pistola de aquel soldado hizo que cuando Yaizen se interpuso aventándolo de una manera fácil salió disparado hacía la computadora, haciendo corto circuitos. Bulma entró en un shock al ver la computadora echa trizas, se cayó de rodillas, perdida en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Maldito estúpido! – Se acercó a el soldado – Imbécil te dije que no la atacaras, y sin embargo no acataste mis órdenes – se volteó molesta__

- Lo siento – se arrodilló ante ella – No era mi intención tratar matarla.-

- Imbécil – río – Si Vegeta se entera que destruiste también sus computadoras te aniquilara en segundos.-

- Perdóneme Yaizen – se agacho mucho más en el piso.

. ¡Ja! No eres nada más que basura – volteó - ¿Crees que me interesa tu perdón? Así debe de estar un imbécil como tú por debajo del piso, por que tu – lo alzó de sus ropas – No eres nadie, solo eres una simple basura que va al matadero, solo eres carne fresca que no tiene poder, tu no eres nadie, solo eres un ser inferior que Freezer te concedió la vida, y como eres simple carne. Mereces la muerte – dijo divertida.

- No por favor – se hincó el soldado – No me mate, perdóneme por mis tonterías – empezó a besar sus botas.

- Me recuerdas a esa insulsa humana, tan mediocre – dijo arrogante – Pero los errores no se perdonan ¡Jamás! – levantó al hombre de sus ropas e hizo con su mano una bola de energía se la puso en el estómago desapareciéndolo en el instante – Regresen a sus deberes estúpidos y recuerden que si cometen un error lo pagaran caro.-

- Bonito discurso Yaizen – Ascot aplaudió – Ustedes inútiles a trabajar – le ordenó a los científicos que estaban aterrados al ver tal cosa – Y aún no han visto nada, para la próxima con gusto los invitare cuando maté a las que ya no sirven – dijo con una cara sádica.

- Bueno mujer – levantó a Bulma que seguía en shock - ¡Bah! Estúpida, eres una malagradecida, te acabo de salvar tu patética vida y ni siquiera me das las gracias – Bulma seguía pérdida en sus pensamientos - ¡Idiota, contesta cuando te hablo! – Le dio una bofetada.

- Déjala Yaizen, la pobre esta conmocionada a tu acto altruista que haces en estos momentos – Ascot imitaba como si se quitara una lágrima por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Qué fastidioso eres! Al rato al que voy a aniquilar va hacer a ti – agarró a Bulma zarandeándola – Mujer, ahora me pertenecerás, seré tu nueva dueña, tu ama, harás todo lo que te diga – sonrió.

Bulma levantó sus ojos inexpresivos ¿Acaso era una jugarreta del destino? Casi las palabras que le decía Yaizen le eran inaudibles, apretó sus labios, quería llorar en ese momento, un golpe duro y enfermizo a la vez, se había convertido en la esclava de una maldita sádica ¿Qué podría esperar de ello? Tal vez su inminente muerte era lo que le deparaba, una muerte como en el sueño que tuvo de Melinda…Estaba en completo shock todos habían muerto, no tuvo la fuerza de ver quien había matado a sus seres queridos ¿Cómo era posible eso? Goku siempre vencía, hacía lo imposible por ganar ¿Qué fue diferente esta vez? Era una patética cobarde, jamás sabría quien los mato ¿Qué fue de ella? No pudo ver a tiempo que fue de ella…Aún no se reponía de su shock temporal, observó nuevamente el laboratorio, tan pérdida estaba de todo que ni siquiera se fijo que caminaba en la sangre que minutos atrás había matado Yaizen al soldado. Yaizen le sonrió triunfantemente, nada mejor de lo que le había pasado, como le gustaba ver que un alma corroída con la desesperación y del sufrimiento, de que estaba sola, todas esas esclavas le fascinaban por que las moldeaba a su forma…tan enferma estaba que a veces no diferenciaba lo bueno de lo malo, todas esas enseñanzas por parte de Freezer la habían dejado perturbada, hasta el punto que no sabia bien ya los orígenes de los saiyajines, sabía lo que Freezer les había ensañado a Vegeta, Nappa, Ascot, Raditz y a ella, por supuesto que ella tenía entendido que Raditz era un tercer clase baja, así que por eso tuvo ese estúpido final tan mediocre, se había vuelto a la semejanza de Freezer.

- Mujer, eres muy valiente, me gusta que las mujeres obtengan 'casi' lo que se propongan, te garantizó que tu estancia conmigo no va hacer nada mal – sus mirada fría y sin expresión se clavo en los ojos azules y perdidos de ella – Quien quiera que seas, ahora eres mía y eres mi esclava, y te haré feliz como las esclavas lo merecen – hizo una sonrisa retorcida ante su nueva victima.

Continuará…   
**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Amigos aquí otra historia más de este fanfic, le daba muchas vueltas al asunto para poder seguirlo y aquí esta el siguiente capítulos, sinceramente nunca pensé que les guste esta historia pero doy lo mejor de mí cada vez más. Invitó a que lean la historia que he hecho con mi amiga j4p4nis3 'Añorando el pasado'**

**Metitus:**** Gracias por leer este fanfic, cuando saldrá Vegeta mmm, eso es una duda pero no creo que tarde mucho capaz que lo hago aparecer en el siguiente capítulo. Bueno ¿Qué fue de los demás? Aquí en este capítulo te respondí tus dudas. Yo también después de leer muchos fanfics y darle vueltas a mi cabeza llegue en un punto en que así me imagino a los saiyajins, por algo dice Vegeta una vez que le gusto mucho matar a la gente y que le pidiera piedad ¿no? Gracias y nos veremos.**

**Shadir:**** Si Freezer era el mismo demonio el tipo, ese tipo me cae bien (claro de todos los malos que ha habido) demuestra el temor vivo, no se maneja a sus sirvientes de una manera sorprendente que ese tipo me tiene muy anonadada. El sadismo debe de mostrar como tienen controlados a todos los que viven ahí, nunca se toman la molestia de ver de los demás, no por el simple echo de que sean más 'fuertes' deben de temerle, yo digo que los humanos busca para sobrevivir siempre, pero cuando te maltratan o se cuela por tu cerebro sus voces humillándote, no puedes seguir adelante te han vencido sencillamente, por eso debe de haber poder y dominación XD. Gracias y espero te guste este capítulo **

**Jenny Ladino (sol y luna):**** Milagro muchacha que te paseas por los alrededores de fanfiction, me alegra, gracias por tu review y he aquí el siguiente capítulo Chau**

**Dayanarod:**** SI algunas dudas se resuelven aunque no del todas, aún sigue el por qué la gente aún se impacta del por que se ponen así cuando ven a Bulma. Ese libro no lo he leído pero se ve interesante te he de confesar que me gustan mucho las historias de 'Saw' 'Hostal' 'Planet Terror' 'Death Proof' y demás, aunque soy miedosa pero cuando están mis amigos (as) me fascinan, gracias por decir que te gusto mi capítulo si bien estoy un poco cansada de leer lo mismo y no dejar a los saiyajins como deben de ser realmente, por eso son la raza guerrera ¿no?**

**Aynatcristal:**** Hola, gracias por tu review no te había visto por aquí y me alegra bastante, gracias por compartir lo mismo que yo ¿Qué si Vegeta no sea tan malo? Bueno que podré decir aún no lo se no me lo he planteado mucho, supongo que debe de ser malo pero no se hasta que punto…Te dejo**

**Bulmitasu:**** Gracias, muchas gracias por tus halagos Susann, espero no poner a Vegeta tan malo todo depende de mi imaginación muajajaja, pero bueno gracias por decir que te gusta este capítulo te cuidas mucho y nos veremos chica.**

**Sakurita:**** Si tiene muchos capítulos Saiya Elite pero no te vas a arrepentir de ninguno, bueno ahí tienes de lo que pasa en el Panal, gracias por opinar lo mismo en cuanto al sadismo, nos veremos.**

**Takahasi:**** Jajaja que modesta XD, me halagas mucho todo lo que me dices, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y que varia gente comparta lo mismo que yo, gracias de antemano y que te siga gustando la historia como hasta ahora.**

**Edith:**** Eres una mexicana, espera claro que eres que tonta jaja la enfermedad, que bueno gracias por compartir la misma ideología que yo, y espero que este siguiente capitulo aclare tus dudas que te acongojan y eso del por que se sorprendió sigue siendo un misterio jejeje XD**

**Nubii:**** Amiga te me cambias mucho de seudónimo jaja, un poco violento si tal ves si, por eso las advertencias jejeje, nos veremos amiga**

**Rossa:**** Gracias por que es una buena temática, si a mi me ha sucedido esos de las premociones aunque claro unas poquísimas veces…Vaga, floja XD al menos me da gusto que estés aquí y te tomes la molestia de leer mi historia y comentarme, peor no obstante también deseo que dejes en la otra página otras historias son buenas y no por la vagancia no lo hagas, los reviews para una escritora son muy importantes para uno que es el escritor te cuidas.**

**Caroone: ****Bueno ¿Sabes? No tenía ni la idea de que más saiyajins hayan sobrevivido, fue esporádico esto, lo bueno es que como es un Universo Alterno ose en poner más saiyajins por lo mismo, si no fuese un Universo Alterno creo que la historia perdería su credibilidad y coherencia, así que ose en hacer eso y como lo dice Yaizen los únicos vivos son: Nappa, Vegeta, Ascot, ella y bueno Raditz pero el ya esta muerto (lo mató Kakarotto y Piccolo en la serie) Espero haber aclarado tu duda, cualquiera duda no dudes en decírmela.**

Dejen reviews ;)


End file.
